Get It Straight, Cowboy!
by mlcsped
Summary: (AU) I want to explore what would have happened if Caleb had never answered the call (from Ashley) in 509 "Cover Me" while meeting up with Kelly James. He is clearly smitten by this wonderful beauty. Could there be a relationship in the making, will he train her to bull ride or saddle bronc. What, and give you the answer now? Find out and read on.
1. Chapter 1

" **Get It Straight, Cowboy!"**

 **Author:** GMoM66

 **Summary:** (AU) What would have happened if Caleb had never answered his phone when he's meeting up with Kelley for their first date? Would there have been a relationship between them? Would he have trained her for Bull riding? Well this is a Caleb O'Dell  & Kelly James dream relationship come true.

Caleb was a determined man of steel sitting on one of the angriest beasts he'd ever sat on. He felt like a volcano shaking and shuddering, under the pressure of anticipated excitement bubbling forth. Heart pounding, sweat pouring, adrenaline running wild like the agitated beast he sat on. Triton the bull thrashed, reared and angrily snorted, like the 'OLD FAITHFUL' geyser in Wyoming, but Caleb was eager for this wild ride to begin. Conquering this beast meant more to him than just another ride to be won. He had to prove to himself that he could indeed get beyond any storm life threw at him, including Ashley!

The announcer blurted out every high and low of Caleb's career, as the crowd cheered wild with lively anticipation. This was it, Caleb shouted, "GO"!

The chute gate opened, and they were off. Triton jolted forward with a snap, whipping him this way and that way, ferociously bucking Caleb with all his might. Triton's head dropped low while his hind end flung out in a snap, high in the sky. Caleb's focus was on staying centered, with his right hand tautly tied and wrapped, and his free arm swinging high, ready as a counter balance. With each spin to the left then suddenly to the right Caleb managed to hang on with all he had for this 8 second wild whirl.

Caleb looked fierce while keeping his balance, as if he were a part of Triton, not just a rider. When he heard the buzzer Caleb jumped off. Triton quickly turned and charged at Caleb, who was now in a flying leap to the top of the rail. He flung Himself in one swift motion over the top and to the other side just in time. The crowd went nuts as Caleb thrust his hat in a wave and burst with excitement, and just then the announcer hollered in the loud speaker, "Caleb Odell Has Done It! With a Score Of 85, That Pushes Him Straight To The Top. Well Done Young Man! Well Done!" The crowd went berserk.

Next up, waiting in the chute, was Luke Collins, a long time Rodeo friend of Caleb's. If anyone was going to beat Caleb it was this guy.

As luck would have it, Luke drew the biggest and meanest of all bulls, aptly named 'Big Ugly Critter'. Triton was nothing compared to him in size, but what Triton lacked in size he sure made up for in speed. Pound for pound Big Ugly Critter stood out among the rest and while many of the guys wanted to draw this bull, Luke was not so eager. Big Ugly Critter's beastly anger and ferocious disposition matched his size, causing Luke's nerves to be unraveled.

Luke wasn't mentally prepared for this bull, but here he was, fear like a frothy mixture of adrenaline and bewilderment. His hands were trembling while his right hand was being wrapped taut and secure. The rope beneath the bull was held tight by other cowboys as he adjusted his position and his gloved hand in the wrap. Luke's mind was a fog of fear, like a movie in slow motion he scanned the crowd while Big Ugly Critter shifted, thrashed and reared beneath him. Luke swiftly jammed his leg into position, reorienting himself, and as soon as the announcer finished his introduction Luke simply hollered, "LET'S GO!"

As soon as the chute gate swung open Big Ugly Critter bucked forward, and they were off, with a mighty jolt and a savage lunge he twisted and flicked his hind end up. Luke leaned too far forward over the bull's shoulders while he was coming down. Big Ugly Critter's front end suddenly came up throwing his head back so it collided with Luke's forehead. He was knocked unconscious, bleeding, and tossed like a rag doll, but still attached. Loud Gasps and a long hush fell over the crowd. Luke was dragged throughout the arena while the other cowboys and rodeo clowns swiftly scattered in all directions to somehow corral the beast and set Luke's limp body free. It worked and Luke dropped like a sack of potatoes on the dirt, motionless. Big Ugly Critter came back with lightning speed reaction at Luke, trampling him before being corralled out of the arena.

"LUKE…!" Caleb shouted from the stands. "Someone help him!" Helplessly looking around for some medical attention, all Caleb could do was watch in disbelief. Grabbing his head in fear Caleb continued shouting to his friend, "C'MON MAN. Wake UP! Luke…Wake Up!"

The medical team arrived as Caleb watched in grieved terror. It brought back the memory of, his own accident.

After taking Luke's vitals, the medical team carefully and strategically placed Luke on a stretcher and together with careful precision they lifted and carried him to the waiting ambulance outside. Caleb shakenly stunned asked one of the assistants, "Where are you taking him?" he replied, "UT Medical Center!" He quickly picked up his winnings and went to UT Medical Center which was a 9 minute drive from where they were.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arriving at UT Medical Center in Knoxville, Tn., Caleb had strode straight to the front desk with his heart heavy and mind whirling with all that he'd just seen. His mind was in a different place at the moment, and was not aware of the nurse.

Looking up from her pile of work, the annoyed nurse behind the desk, spoke first, "Sir…can I help you? Hello…sir?" Clearing his throat, Caleb's mind snapped to the here and now and said, "Yes um, I'm here to see Luke Collins." Insensitive and rolling her eyes, "Are you family?"

"What?" Caleb asked. "Are you family?" she asked again this time more stern. Responding in a confused manner Caleb answered, "No, but I…" Cutting him off in a snarky way the lady said, "I'm sorry sir, only family members can see him!"

Irritated, and on the verge of exploding right here on this woman Caleb began to debate his cause, "I was at the Rodeo with him and I…" Raising her hand to stop him from continuing on she said, "Since you are not a family member you'll have to take a seat, or leave!" The nurse raised her eyebrow while nodding to an empty seat in the lobby, and pointing to the door, making her point quite clear.

He didn't know whether to stay or go, but he thought he would ask this, irritatingly insensitive, woman one more question, "Could you at least tell him that Caleb Odell was here."

A woman came in just as Caleb had asked his question, and she stopped, "Caleb, is it you?" He turned around and said, "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Apologizing, for her outburst she introduced herself, "I am so sorry Caleb, I am Luke's mother, Linda. Can you wait just a moment?" Then approaching the nurse's desk she announced, to the same snarky, insensitive nurse, "Pardon me miss, I'm Luke Collins' mother, and Caleb is with me! We'd like to see my son." '

"Thank you Ma'am, please have a seat." The nurse said without apologizing to Caleb.

Linda motioned for Caleb to follow her to where they could talk, somewhat privately. Linda's face showed the strain of a concerned and desperately worried mother who was sorry they had to meet under these circumstances; she started "You were on the same circuit as Luke... He spoke of you many times when returning home." Placing her hand on Caleb's shoulder and wiping a fallen tear with the other, she couldn't say much more. Caleb was beside himself, with grief, and seeing Linda for the first time, like this brought a tear of his own that he could no longer hold. He wasn't sure if he should tell her what had happened, so he decided to wait for her to ask. He certainly did not want to be rude and just blurt out disrespectfully the horrific scene.

There was a pause before either of them said a word, quietly allowing the other to grieve in their own way.

Linda, curious as to what happened, broke the silence first and asked "You must've seen the whole thing?" Caleb took a moment to clear his head and throat before answering, and while nodding in agreement he said "Yes Ma'am … I did … but how much do you want to know?"

She understood his question, but she needed to know everything, just as it had happened. She said, looking to his eyes, "Luke's father was in the rodeo too, so this isn't new for me or easy. Damn it…I just hate the rodeo. Every time his father came home racked up and hurt it made me sick. I will never understand what it is that draws you men to such abuse, that being said I need for you to tell me everything you saw. These doctors will only tell me so much, so if I can piece together what you tell me and what the doctors tell me, I will be able to make some sense of it. So, please Caleb, tell me what you saw."

Caleb, forgetting his manners earlier, now took off his hat and placed it on his lap then swiped his hair back with his other hand and with a coy charming smirk he nodded, "Pardon my lack of manners… but ok … I'll tell you."

After clearing his throat again, Caleb began;

"Ok…um Mrs. Collis, oh sorry … Ma'am."

Linda squarely looked him in the eye and blinked a couple of times saying "Caleb we're beyond these pleasantries, I hope, no need to call me by my last name and please… don't call me Ma'am. You may call me Linda."

This put a smile on Caleb's face, and it helped him to relax a bit, given his balled up nerves and not exactly, quite sure, how he should tell her, but gathering his thoughts he said,

"Linda … you have to know that Luke is one of the best, if not _the_ best bull rider out there. He just got stuck with the wrong bull. Believe me… that could have been any one of us in there. That bull is a monster, and when Luke came out of the chute Big Ugly Critter was on fire and bucked him real hard. When Critter's front end came up and their heads smacked together - wham." Caleb clapped his hands for added effect, startling Linda who now sat up straight.

Caleb stopped for a minute as he looked down, remembering what happened next. Then trying to clear that lump forming in his throat he continued, "He um … Luke was knocked out cold, and there was a lot of blood. He was thrown … with Luke still attached to Critter. The cowboys and rodeo clowns were all over the place trying to stop the bull. They were able to get him free, but the Critter came back for him … and trampled him."

Looking down again, this time that lump sort of exploded so that tears streamed down his red taut facial expression. He couldn't look at Linda right now, because Cowboy's aren't supposed to cry like this. Roping in his flowing emotions was a bit harder than he had planned. His thumb and index finger swiped his eyes in a pinch, and Linda could tell that he was beating himself up with regret.

Linda got out of her seat and knelt in front of Caleb placing both hands on his shoulders she began "Caleb, listen to me. There is nothing you could've done. Heck I couldn't stop him from joining the damn circuit, but you being there … thank you. He looked up to you, and spoke of you fondly. This is what he chose to do. All I ask is that you continue to support him and be there when I can't … eh?" "Yes Ma'am" Caleb said.

They both stood now and both embraced in a well needed hug.

The doctor in the waiting the room now, asked for, "Mrs. Collins?" They both look at the doctor with expectancy. "Hello, I'm Dr. Gordon. I need to speak with Mrs. Collins privately." Linda shaking her head no said, "No I want Caleb with me." The doctor, giving a disagreeable look at Caleb said "Fine, let's sit down."

Dr. Gordon began;

"Let me start with the less serious of Luke's injuries." Linda nodded, while Caleb quietly listened.

"Luke needed 30 stitches to his forehead because of the deep laceration, caused from the impact. He also has several broken ribs, a broken collar bone, with many cuts and bruises to his torso. Now, Luke also has incurred a concussion, and he may have temporary blindness and memory loss due to the concussion, with plenty of rest and *NO* activity for at least 4 to 5 months, his temporary memory loss and blindness could go away. He's going to need around the clock care. We prefer to keep him here for at least 3 to 4 weeks, depending on how his recovery goes." Linda was fine with that. Dr. Gordon asked if she had any questions for him, she did not, because this was not her first ride on this particular merry go round.

However, she did ask, "Is it ok if we see him yet?" The doctor frowned upon too much activity in the room, so Luke could continue resting and allowed them to see him for no more than 30 minutes today. Linda nodded and understood, and asked "Can Caleb come in with me?"

Dr. Gordon answered, "You'll have 10 minutes, but then you'll have to leave. Is there anything else?" Linda said "Not right now, but will you be in later to check on him?" "As soon as I can, Alright then if there's nothing more, I'll see you later Ma'am, Caleb" Shaking their hands Dr. Gordon was off, making his rounds with other patients.

Linda looked at Caleb and said, "Are you ready?" Caleb nodded and said, "Yes Ma'am, let's go", Looking up at Caleb, Linda grinned.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Caleb saw Luke in his current state; his face badly black and blue from the impact and from the stiches, his torso tightly wrapped from several broken ribs, and connected to machines, tubes and needles; Caleb remembered his own tragic accident and how hard his own recovery had been,

 _He was co-dependent on pain killers, turning to alcohol to bury the mental torture that wreaked havoc on his mind, causing depression, anger, denial, and enraged outbursts that lashed out at any and every one. He remembered how Tim had intervened with his own form of rough justice._

Looking up at Linda, he doubted she could help him on her own, and knowing full well that he would have to ask Jack's permission, he made this suggestion anyway;

"So, Linda … I have some friends back home. They have a pretty big piece of property, with some cabins. If you want, I can talk to them. You and Luke can stay there while he recovers. It's quiet and peaceful up there…." Raising her hand to stop him from continuing, she added

"Thank you Caleb. That is real kind of you, but I cannot make this decision without Luke's input. We have a lot to consider, and a lot of responsibilities. Leaving for any extended period of time will have to be planned out carefully, but I will keep that in mind. Getting a way would do us both some good."

Caleb nodded, and extended a hug to Linda before he read the, Bull Riders Prayer,

 _"While Luke lives the Cowboy Way, protection is what we pray… we don't know his fate outside the gate and with this ride he saw trouble please, send angels on the double… For in you Lord, let him rest… Let his life pass your test ... By pure grace he was saved, so Lord, ride with him another day. That's the Cowboy Way, and what the Bull Riders Pray!"…_ and he added, "Man I sure hate to see you like this, take care buddy."

Looking back at Linda one last time he tilted his hat and said goodbye.

Caleb was now beside his truck and could only somewhat grasp the emotions of all that had taken place. That's what his ride home would let him do. Let it go. Looking at the map he had two routes to choose from. The first would take him due north and slightly west to Kentucky, Indiana, Illinois, Wisconsin, Minnesota, North Dakota, and then finally to Canada through Regina and that long trek to Hudson; or he could take the more westward north route through Tennessee, Missouri, Kansas, Nebraska, South Dakota, Montana, and then to Canada for the last 20 to 30 miles to Hudson. He decided on the second route only because it looked like the most relaxing of the two which was 2,246 miles or 33hrs. Either way he'd have a day and a half to consider it all. Folding the map and tossing his hat to the passenger seat he climbed in and looked for the nearest motel because tonight he needed to rest before heading out fresh in the morning.

Rising early with the crack of dawn, Caleb showered and dressed and heard a rumbling coming from his tummy, "I should grab some food", he thought. Conveniently there was a restaurant next door. He figured it would be easier to check out now, so he could head straight out after eating.

Sitting at an empty table Caleb found his mind drifting to the day before as he looked out the window. He was real sorry for Luke, connected to all kinds of tubes, and … Luke was a fighter, who never gave up. If anything, this accident would make him a better rider, if his mother didn't stand in his way. Thinking about calling Jack, the waitress came by to take his order,

"Are you ready to order or do you need more time?"

Caleb sat up saying, "Yes Ma'am…, I'll have a stack of hot cakes, with eggs and bacon please."

With a smile the waitress replied, "Sure, and would you like anything to drink, coffee?"

"No thanks, just some water and orange juice please … "Looking up at her and noticing her name…, Ashley said, "You got it sir." Choking back the shock and trying to clear the annoyingly formed lump in his throat, he nodded and said "Thank you", with a smirk on his face he chided himself,

" _Get a grip man. What's the matter with you, the world is full of Ashley's!"_

She brought his food and politely asked if he needed anything else and he said he was fine for now. Nodding and grinning at him she walked off. Shaking his head and almost laughing, he watched as Ashley walked away, his ex-wife didn't grant him such an honor. Then diving into his hotcakes and eggs he thought _"Why are you still a nervous idiot with the name, Ashley?"_ Answering his own thought he said, "Because …I loved her!" Thinking now about how his relationship with Ashley- his ex-wife- resembled his ride on Triton;

 _Oh … how he enjoyed the rush of temptation that Ashley gave him, as she pushed him forward, suddenly driving him nuts while twisting him-with surprise- this way, proclaiming "My future's in the garbage", then shockingly bucking him right out of his trailer, that way. He got that trailer back though, and then she left him for her"garbage future" in Vancouver as she trampled his heart with Andy!_

This is why his ride on Triton meant so much more than just a big payoff, and some shiny belt buckle. Oh … how he loved the rush of excited adrenaline as the bull pushed him forward, twisting him this way and bucking him that way; trying with all its might to rid itself of this annoying – lump - on its back. Is this all he was to Ashley, an annoying lump on her back that she had to rid herself of? Drifting in his thoughts while he ate, he thought of 'That' day-

 _Unfortunately for Caleb whose tortured mind wreaked havoc on his bleeding, battered heart, it was a beautiful day in Hudson not a cloud in the sky with just a slight hint of a breeze. He was standing at the edge of the lake; two horses grazing together on the other side as he watched, wishing with an unfulfilled longing in his heart that that could have been them. The pain in his heart was deeply expressed on his face. Deep in agonizing pain his cowboy blue eyes were swelled, with a wet glaze, thinking that he'd have to let her go. As much as it pained his heart to set her free, since he gave Ashley his whole heart and in turn "She Threw it – the ring -At Him, AND, He Cramped Her Style!"_ _Sure ain't no point in beating a dead horse … 'course, can't hurt none either;_ _Thinking as he contemplated throwing her ring in the lake. Deciding against that, Caleb instead shoved that ring into his pocket, hoping to someday give it to someone else who would know what he is worth, and in turn adore him for it._

He shoved a pile of eggs, then cakes into his mouth almost choking before taking a drink of juice, and pushing the plate away, he was done with these stupid thoughts and with his food. For him to overcome and defeat, that beast, was a glorious victory for any cowboy, and _he_ did it. Now he would fill the emptiness that Ashley left him with, with the knowledge that whatever life dealt him he could and would get beyond it to victory!

Ashley returned with the bill, and placing it on the table in front of him she gave him a wink and a smile, while tossing her light golden brown wavy hair, "There ya go … cowboy, can I fill your water?" Caleb, in a hurry to get on the road, said "Uhh ohh … no – clearing his throat – I'm good." Giving her a $20 dollar bill she would have to come back with his change. Leaving her a tip on the table he got up, tilted his hat in her direction, smiled, and was out the door, hearing the words play in his head,

" _Glory Days, well they'll pass you by Glory Days, In the wink of a young girl's eye Glory Days, Glory Days….!"_

Being home now for a couple of days, after that 33 hr. journey, he could relax a bit and enjoy the life _he_ wanted to live; without _Hot Ash and Hudson's very own 'Mother Theresa'_ , - his mother-in-law - telling him how he should do that, but soon he would have to get back out there either to ride again or become a trainer/ coach. He would consider those options later, but right now, he just wanted to enjoy the great Canadian outdoor scenery of the day. He was relaxing in the wooden lawn chair, feet resting on the fire pit, a cool beer in one hand and roasting a wiener on a stick in the other. For the first time in a long time his EX- relationship didn't hurt him anymore. With that charming cowboy grin of his and those tragically beautiful blues, he gave a salute to Ashley, "Thank you Ash … here's to you!" Lifting that cool beer to his happy mouth he took a long hard swig and let it tingle and burn all the way to his gut, "Damn, that's good."

Noticing the cooler sitting next to him was empty. He had to go get more beer, because he was in such a good mood. He didn't want to get snockered, but just loved how refreshing it made him feel. Jumping into his truck he headed for town. Stopping at the liquor store near Maggie's, he walked in, found his beer, and placing it on the counter he paid for it. Holding it tight in his grip, as he walked outside, he saw her, Kelly. She was wearing a spaghetti strap, knee high dress that swayed with each step she took. Her curly dark hair bounced in the soft breeze. Looking up as she neared her car she saw him, Caleb. The cowboy she punched at Jack's birthday party saying," I don't date married men, so get it straight, Cowboy!" Smiling at the thought and knowing that he was 'NO' longer married, she thought, ' _Maybe it's time I should give_ _this cowboy a second chance'_.

Waving for him to come over to her, he nearly tripped, and dropped his beer. Gathering himself with that adorable boyish smile creasing across his mouth, and laughing with embarrassment, he made his way to her. Thinking all the while,

" _Riding on the range… I got my hat … on. I got my boots … dusty. I got my saddle … on my horse. He's called Trigger … of course. I wanna be your cowboy … and you can be my cowgirl. I wanna be your cowboy … and you can be my cowgirl… I WANNA BE YOUR COWBOY!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** For reference purposes;

(Canadian Pro Rodeo Association) CPRA, for Canada

(Professional Rodeo Cowboys Association) PRCA, for America

(National Finals Rodeo) NFR, World Wide

(Professional Bull Riders) PBR, World Wide

Ch. 4

Caleb hated that song. Why was he thinking about it – now – of all times? Laughing inside at himself, his mouth was curved up into a big, sweet smile that had pushed his cheeks up into little balls of embarrassment, exposing his pearly whites. He sure hoped she hadn't noticed his childlike clumsiness. But, Kelly was watching, this adorable cowboy, thinking, _"Oh my, how I've missed you."_ She was smiling and liked how his blonde curls barely caressed the underside of the brim of his hat, and how his blue eyes skipped about while he was tripping.

Taking a step closer to his destination, he said, "Kelly … h, how are you?" Grinning, Kelly swept her shoulder length dark curls away from her face "Caleb. You're not going to fall over drunk again, are you?" referring, while pointing, to his beer. "Ahh, no. I'm just gonna cook outside. I needed some beer to top it off, you wanna join me? "He asked with a hopeful grin.

Thinking for a moment … _"I only went to Maggie's to pick up a few supplies for my horse"_ , and she hadn't eaten yet so, she was getting hungry and said, "Why not, a girl's gotta eat, right?" "Yes you do. Do you wanna ride with me, or?" He thought he'd extend a ride to her, but seeing as they were next to her car, he knew she wouldn't leave it there, he also knew the answer before she spoke, "No, I'll follow you, how about that?" The smile on his face somehow got bigger, than it was before and he said, "Alright then, let's go!"

Kelly loved the outdoors, and loved the view Caleb had from his trailer, but that living space left a little more to be desired. While he went inside to get the steaks, two potatoes, seasoning, and utensils for grilling, Kelly began exploring the property.

She absolutely loved the fire pit with the chairs around it. Then walking out further, to the edge of the property she took in the great outdoor breeze while scanning the magnificent scenery thinking _"Oh wow, this is beautiful!"_

Caleb came out with an arm load of stuff and after placing everything down he began preparing the grill to let it get nice and hot. Grabbing two beers from the cooler and opening them, he walked over to her and offered her one saying "I love it out here."

Looking up at Caleb she said "Thank you, and yes, it's amazing. I haven't seen you around, where have you been?" After taking a drink from his bottle he looked at her "Well, I was on the circuit and just got back a couple of days ago." She also took a drink from hers and added "So, are you gonna tell me about it, cowboy?" with a smile.

Caleb thought - with a grin - it would be nice to grab a blanket and put it on the ground, but thought she might like the chairs instead. Mulling over that thought he finally asked her, "So, I was thinking, maybe we could sit on the ground. I could grab a blanket to throw down. What do you say?" She liked that idea a lot and said, "Sure, sounds good to me." And with that Caleb was off, grabbing that blanket.

Walking back he thought he would throw the steaks and potatoes on the grill first, before returning as Kelly sat in a chair. She waited as he did his thing, leaning all the way back in her chair with her head slightly tilted up and eyes closed, letting the soft breeze play with her hair.

While Caleb was seasoning the steaks he couldn't help but to look in her direction, thinking how lucky he was to have this beautiful woman share his company tonight. He loved how the gentle breeze teased her curls. He adjusted the setting on the grill so that the meat would slowly cook to perfection, then closing the lid and grabbing the blanket, he walked to an open spot in the middle of the property and flung it open letting it drift to the ground and said, "In a little while those steaks and potatoes will be done."

Rising from her chair she walked to where Caleb was, lightly brushing her arm up against his. Caleb, realizing how difficult it would be for Kelly to wriggle to the ground in her dress, he extended his hand to gently guide her down. She was impressed and thanked him.

There is no doubt that Kelly was attracted to Caleb, of course he was so adorable, but there was so much more to him than just his gorgeous looks and charming personality. No, it was how polite and considerate he was with her. How he always put her needs before his own, and always asked for her opinion. Never assuming she'd want this, or that, he actually cared about her thoughts and it showed. For her, that made him more attractive than anything else, or for that matter, anyone she'd ever known before. How is it possible that anyone could treat him so bad? She'd heard the stories around town about his ex – marriage, but she didn't want to ask him anything about that yet, maybe at some point he would feel comfortable enough to share that, but right now, was not the time.

She'd had her share of failed relationships too, and this cowboy was quite different from all the rest. She'd be careful with him, and ease into things, if there was even a relationship possible, yet, though she was confident.

Caleb thought about how to start this conversation and carefully choosing his words as not to shock her with the tragic details of the rodeo too soon, he began with the basics and how much work would be involved, then he'd tell her about his ride on Triton.

"The circuit just finished in Knoxville, Tn. Which is where I was, and since I've completed my local circuit with the CPRA, plus this one with the PRCA and won the titles for each, I've got the points and the money to be considered for the invite to the NFR, for the world title. I just don't know yet if I want to do that or join the PBR. I'll just wait till I hear from the PRCA if I get the invite or not and go from there"

Kelly was impressed with his level of competition and asked, "What is the difference. I mean they both have world titles, right?" After taking a sip from his bottle Caleb answered, "Well sure, but with the PBR, there is a whole lot more money to be won, and the title carries a higher clout of recognition. Either way, there's a lot of training involved to get prepared for it. But, you know all about that, with your Saddle Bronc Riding and all."

He had her interest, and there's no doubt she wanted to go further with her own training. Maybe he would help her with that. "Yes, my training is hard work, but (tilting her head with a half laugh) nothing compared to what you go through, I'm sure." Laughing too he said "Yeah but, hey do you remember when you brought your horse to Amy. You stayed on that guy forever. That was impressive."

Looking directly at him at this point and saying, "You remember that?" while shaking her head. He said "How could I forget, you told Amy how I took a, what was it? Oh yeah, a -FANTASTIC – nose dive into the barn stall, right before I threw up and passed out." Spitting out her beer before chocking with laughter and looking at him again she raised her beer bottle to Caleb's and together they saluted a cheer "Surf's up!" and busted out in laughter. In a motion she leaned forward then back again and finally resting her hand on his shoulder. In that moment they both, in unison, made eye contact, as if they each wanted a kiss, but both held back. Caleb did not want her to see that he was just some overheated cowboy with one thing on his mind, and Kelly wanted Caleb to make that first move. She was bold and audacious to a point. Both of them were being careful, yet knowing exactly how they felt about the other.

"You should go check the food, cowboy" She said, with a grin and almost damn near kissing him right then. He agreed, and she watched as he walked over to the grill. With a smile creasing her mouth she couldn't think of a better way to spend her evening. Carefully she got up, and walked over to the grill, and asked, "Can I help with anything?" Looking at her he said, "If you want you can grab the plates, forks and knives." She agreed as he told her where to find them.

Entering his trailer she was surprised at small the space was. But for a cowboy, it served his needs just right. He was gone a lot and didn't acquire many things throughout the years. For him it was perfect, for now. Grabbing the plates, eating utensils she had noticed that the place could use a little tidying up, but all in all, not bad.

Placing the items on the picnic table, he looked over to her and said, "Just another 10 minutes maybe." "Good" she said in response, and took a seat at the table, watching his every move with delight.

Bringing the food to the table and taking his seat across from her he said "Dig in." Shaking her head and raising an eyebrow, she grinned.

Starting the conversation while cutting into that juicy steak, she said "You never told me about your bull ride." Waiting to swallow before answering he said "Yeah, well, you know how we each have to pick our bull. I picked Triton; he was big, but not REAL big. But, boy was that bull fast on the spin and wild with the buck. I held tight and didn't flinch. I stayed on for the 8 seconds and jumped off. Triton turned around real fast and charged at me. Man I was over the rails in a flash. You should have heard the crowd, they went nuts," smiling, while looking at his steak for another bite. She loved watching his excitement as she ate her food. She knew those rodeos could be very exhilarating. Then looking up at her he said "But, not everyone had a good ride. My friend Luke got racked up real bad. He picked the biggest bull there Big Ugly Critter. I mean yeah, we all wanted to pick him, but Luke was nervous. As soon as the chute opened, Critter bucked him real hard and while Luke was coming down Critter came up and their heads smacked together. It was bad."

Looking concerned, she was now chewing slowly while taking in all that Caleb had said and added "Oh my god. Is he ok?" "Not really, he will be in the hospital for two more weeks, but after that, I don't know. I offered the Dude Ranch for him and his mother to stay at. But, she wants to talk to him first, so we'll see." Caleb replied, while taking a drink of his beer.

They ate quietly for a bit and as they finished eating Caleb rose to clear the plates and stuff. Immediately she rose and said "No Caleb, let me do the dishes, you cooked. The least I could do is clean up." He smiled that big smile of his and said thank you. Helping her inside the trailer he said "Well we could do them together, right?" Nodding in agreement she smiled as her eyes lit up as if to say. _Kiss me, damn it._

Filling the sink with water and soap Kelly placed the dirty dishes in the water. Picking up one plate she wiped it clean and handed it to him. Their eyes meet as their fingers meet when he grabbed for the plate. He went to grab another plate and she reached in and unexpectedly caressed his hand while feeling each finger, under the suds. Then pulling the plate up, she wiped it clean. Looking at her dark eyes, for confirmation about that touch; he took the plate and dried it. In unison their hands went in at the same time and, this time she held his hand causing both to pause in anticipation. There they were, caressing each other's hand while trying to get those dishes clean. Both leaned in for their first kiss, sweet and pleasant. Kelly reached up with her free hand and knocked his hat off of his blonde curly head. He pulled away first and said, "Hey, that's my hat!" Still holding onto his hand she said "That's right, what are you gonna do?"

Caleb's phone rang. The number displayed was Linda's. Taking in a hard breath as his heart dropped, he pulled his hand away to answer his phone.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

With the phone ringing, Kelly thought of snatching his phone and making him come for it, but shaking her head she brushed that thought off, knowing how important this call from Linda would be. Picking it up and handing it to him she lightly brushed her lips to Caleb's, "Here you go cowboy" as their fingers lightly touched. Blushing with a shy, 'thanks', was all Caleb could muster at this point, as he watched her take a seat at the table.

Now answering his phone;

"Hello – Linda, its Caleb."

" _Hi Caleb, is it too late_?"

"Ah, no is everything ok?"

" _Oh – yes I was just wondering if the offer still stood. I talked with Luke, and he would love to come up there to recover, if that's ok, of course? My ranch hands can take care of everything."_

"Well – yes, it is ok. I just need to talk with Jack, but he should be ok with it. Should I call you tomorrow after I speak with him?"

" _That would be nice. I can make flight arrangements as soon as I know for sure."_

"That sounds good, so I will call you back tomorrow, - hey how is Luke doing?"

" _He's resting right now as the pain killers have kicked in, but he'd really like to get up there and take it easy."_

"Well sure, tell him I said hi and hopefully we can talk tomorrow."

" _Thank you very much Caleb! I look forward to hearing from you tomorrow. Good night."_

"You're welcome Linda, good night to you too – bye."

Walking over to the table now Caleb took the seat across from Kelly. For the first time – in a very long time – he didn't want this evening to end. He was so taken with Kelly, but he also did not want to rush in like a bull out of the chute. Something was different this time and for all intents and purposes, he wanted to get this one right. Leaning forward and taking her hands in his, lightly caressing her fingers and palms delighted with their softness he shyly glanced up to meet her deep dark eyes; he needed to say good night, while fighting the urge to have her stay – though not knowing if she would have even accepted the invite, he fought for the words that came next

"Kelly, I really enjoyed you being here and all, but ..." Shushing Caleb and reading his mind she tenderly replied

"I know Caleb, I loved being here with you too, but I have to go. I need to see what I can do with my horse tomorrow and it's getting late."

Answering her reply he said,

"Hey you know what; maybe you should bring him by Heartland. Me and Amy can check him out for you!"

Kelly liked that, because she was at a standstill not knowing what would work. She heard through Chase that Amy was good at fixing problem horses, so this couldn't hurt at all.

"Alright - yeah, I could do that."

They both got up at the same time, he followed her as she walked out the door to her car, reaching up with one hand Kelly touched this cowboys face and she liked how his stubble felt, while swimming in his blue eyes. She leaned forward ever so slow, and carefully kissed him for what seemed forever. She pulled away first,

"You've got my phone number Caleb, don't lose it"

Laughing in reply he said, "Nah, your number I won't lose, besides it's in my phone", smiling big and proud of this achievement he winked and kissed her cheek. Opening the car door for her, she scooted in behind the wheel she started the car and said, "Call me - Cowboy!"

God, he loved it when she called him 'cowboy'. Still smiling big he tilted his hat her way, and watching until her car was out of sight. He couldn't shake his mind free of the thought of her, and how he was so drawn to her, take charge, personality. He liked how easy it was to talk to her, because somethings didn't even have to be said. They just, somehow meshed, and oh how he liked that.

Walking back to the trailer he was thinking of calling Jack, but seeing as it was late he would put that off until tomorrow.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Author:** GMoM66

 **Summary:** want to explore what would have happened if Caleb had never answered the call (from Ashley) in 509 while meeting up with Kelly James. He is clearly smitten by this wonderful beauty. Could there be a relationship in the making, will he train her to bull ride or saddle bronc. What, and give you the answer now? Find out and read on

 **Rated:** K+

 **Authors Note:** I would like to take this opportunity to thank GKB for the wonderful feedback. Since you were not signed in I thought I would give you a huge shout out here (Thank You). Yeah, chapter 6 is finally here, enjoy

Ch. 6

Caleb rose the next morning with Kelly on his mind;  
 _thinking of her_ _spitting out her beer with laughter, playing with his hands under the water,_ _lightly brushing her lips to his. Hearing her say "Here you go cowboy", and kissing him good bye._

He was a mess, enjoying the memories of last night unaware of the smile creasing his mouth as he brushed his teeth. He got dressed with his newest prize winning belt buckle that soaked in the light of the morning sun. Gleaming, and shimmering with his proud achievement, he then called Jack.

"Hey Jack"

" _Caleb, what can I do for you?"_

"I was wondering if I could stop by, I need to talk to you."

" _What – do you need your job back?"_

Laughing and not expecting Jack to say that, "Uh, no – well yes, but that's not it. I have something more to ask you, in person."

 _I'll probably regret this, but I'll be here, so come on by."_

"Thanks Jack, I'll be right over."

" _Yep, see ya Caleb!"_

Walking into the Bartlett house Caleb noticed Jack sitting at the kitchen table reading his paper while sipping on his coffee. Caleb took a seat across from Jack, and the sun caught Caleb's shiny new belt buckle just right so that it gleamed in Jack's eye. Curious, yet annoyed by that, Jack asked

"So what brings you by?"

" _Well Jack, you know I've been gone on the circuit right?"_

Sitting back in his seat now and looking at Caleb

"Yep, I suppose you won, by the blinding glare of that shiny buckle you've got there. That's a nice buckle."

Smiling at himself for his win, Caleb answered "

" _Hey, you noticed."_

"Hard not to, but you didn't come here to prance around like a proud peacock. What's on your mind?"

" _Well I have to ask a favor, for my friend. See Jack, Luke, was on that circuit too, but he didn't do so good. His head smacked with the bull's head, and he was knocked unconscious. He was still attached to the bull while it dragged him around. He was finally let go and the bull turned around real sharp and quick and stomped on him hard. Luke got racked up pretty bad."_

Jack was intently listening and shocked with concern. He was surprised Luke had survived such a tragic accident, and Caleb continued:

" _He's got to have lots of rest while he recovers. He can't be active and all. So, I suggested that – maybe he could stay at the Dude Ranch. It's quiet and peaceful out there, and I just thought – Well Jack do you remember my accident. I was real lucky to have recovered there."_

Jack felt real sorry for Luke, and he did remember Caleb's accident and how bad his recovery had been. Jack wasn't going to have Lou or Amy take care of Luke. If he did allow Luke to stay he would have conditions that Caleb would have to meet.

"Ya, I remember your accident. I also remember that cabin you stayed in… That was a wreck, too."

Leaning forward now with his arms square on the table, Jack continued;

"I don't mind him staying there, but Lou and Amy will not be his maid, waitress, or anything else. You will take care of him while doing your job attending to the yard duties and the barn stalls too. He can stay here and you can have your job. I can go over the expenses with Lou. But you will be taking him food and towels and anything else he needs, understood."

" _Yes I do. Thanks Jack, I'll call his mother right away."_

"Then you'll start by mucking out those stalls. Today!" Jack added.

Picking up his phone Caleb dialed Linda's number while walking out to the barn. After it rang a couple of times he began to wonder if this was a bad time to call, telling himself, " _C'mon, pick up the phone."_ Then, he heard Linda's voice,

" _Hello"_

"Linda, this is Caleb Odell." He said happily grinning, "I have some good news for you,"

She was happy to hear from Caleb and was glad that Jack had agreed, and she told him they could be there in a couple of weeks.

" _That sounds great Linda. Bye"_ He added after she said good bye.

Starting on the barn chores Caleb's phone rang. Picking it up he saw the number displayed was Kelly's. A smile creased his mouth causing the balls of his cheeks to rise.

"Hello, Kelly. This is Caleb Odell." He couldn't help but smile with delight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author:** GMoM66

 **Summary:** want to explore what would have happened if Caleb had never answered the call (from Ashley) in 509 while meeting up with Kelly James. He is clearly smitten by this wonderful beauty. Could there be a relationship in the making, will he train her to bull ride or saddle bronc. What, and give you the answer now? Find out and read on

 **Rated:** K+

 **Authors Note:**

 **I would like to say that the more I get into this story, the more I never realized just how much time would be needed to put it all together; yet I am glad that I have taken the time to do it. You will be glad to know that this continues on, to (who knows how long). Chapter 8 is on the way!**

Ch. 7

Kelly went to bed with Caleb on her mind so there is no great surprise when falling asleep she dreamt about him.

" _Their eyes met - just as their fingers touched, when Caleb grabbed for the plate. They melted in a moment of maddening uncertainty! But then, he reached out with wet, dirty, soapy, dish water hands and pulled her close. Grabbing her face unable to control his needy mouth he tenderly kissed her, while slowly running his hands through her hair playing with each curl. Kelly wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as their bodies morphed into one. Then slowly unwrapping her arms, her hands discovered the stubbly roughness of his face. Tracing his fingers down her neck he instinctively found the trail down her spine that caused her back to arch with a tickle,….."_

 _BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! Beep! Beep! Beep! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!_

Jolting upright with a startle from the sound of her stupid alarm Kelly rubbed her dreamy eyes. She was quite certain a cold shower is what she needed to wash the daze away. This was not happening. She was - not - falling in love with another cowboy. It's been 4 years since Hunter, her last cowboy.

Hunter was a smooth-talking, arrogant, wind-bag of a cowboy who cheated on her, then lied about it. The night she decided to end this pathetic excuse of a relationship he had the nerve to ask if she wanted to hang around and, (how did he say it?) "Let's go make a ruckus. It'll be so romantic".  
She'd cause a ruckus alright, but not the kind he imagined. Kelly stepped back and swung her arm around, and like the snap of a whip her fist reached out and touched - his smooth talking mouth, saying "Get it straight, cowboy – I don't stay with two-timing idiots!" In his shocked, bewildered and beaten state, he said, _"Damn, you don't have to be so mean!"_ That was the last time she dated anyone, and now - Caleb.

Stepping into the shower her mind was playing all kinds of games with her; _what was that last night? Really, one dinner, and now you think you're in love?_ Frustrated she thought, _He is such a gentleman though,.._ Dazedly she washed her hair while helplessly thinking how she, _Caressed his hands under the water, brushing her lips… to his?_  
Stepping out of the shower her mind was still unsettled. She dried off and looked at her alarm clock which displayed 8am. Letting her hair naturally dry, she brushed her teeth, got dressed, and went off to work.

This was the one thing that would get her mind off of Caleb. Kelly reflected on how fulfilling her job had been, with the Alberta SPCA. As a Peace Officer their mission statement resonated with Kelly so much, because she very much cared about the welfare of _all_ animals. She had seen the cruelty to animals done with human hands and there were times she found it very hard to not judge people. To Kelly the animals that people cared for were just as important as the humans caring for them. This was Kelly's way of giving back to the community she loved so much.

Upon entering the office Kelly's supervisor, Andy Sullivan approached her.  
 _"Hey Kell, can I see you a minute in my office?"_  
"Sure, what's up?"  
 _"We keep getting calls of suspicious activity regarding dogs. The calls are alluding to an unsubstantiated rumor, of a dogfighting ring. Since we have no proof of anything I need you to check it out."_

Andy pulled out a map of Hudson, slapped it on his desk and pointed to an area north east of Hudson, Elk Head

" _You will concentrate on this area where the calls are coming from."_ dabbing his finger on Elk Head _._  
 _"There's a popular truck stop just north of here the, Jackanapes. Have you heard of it? I need you to check it out. The owner Gene might have some information since he's the one who made the last call."_

"Yep, I've heard of the truck stop, when should I go?"  
Tossing the keys to a company truck in her direction he said,

" _You can go now."_

On her way out Kelly picked up a clipboard storage box, and a camera if needed. Hollering to Andy as she walked out, "See ya later."

Approaching the truck Kelly could feel her heart sink, she remembered a story in the newspaper, 3 weeks ago about a dogfight ring. The Hudson "Ledger Gazette", printed a warning to all residents,

"Rumors have been circulating around town that the alleged culprits are grabbing unleashed, large breed, dogs from backyards at night. They are even snatching up strays and forcing them into dogfighting rings. Please keep _all_ pets indoors, and do not give dogs away for free. Since the Authorities in Hudson haven't received enough evidence to launch an investigation of these claims, we are urging the community to be safe and take the proper precautions. If you have any information at all please call the Alberta SPCA."

Kelly dismissed the warning at the time, as many of her neighbors had. There have been false claims made so many times that folks didn't know if it was real, or not. However, it was always a good idea to take proper precautions and be safe. But now this, it made her uneasy that she hadn't taken the warning more serious. Berating herself during her drive she knew exactly what to ask Gene once she saw him.

The Jackanapes truck stop was not a very clean stop. It was known for its trashy clientele. The truckers stopping here were looking for one thing, lot lizards. Lot lizards were scantily clad women offering themselves for a cheap price. Some of these ladies reasoned to themselves that it was safer here than on the streets, besides they would be feed too. For them it was a win – win situation. They just didn't figure on being kidnapped then tossed to the side of the road,… dead.

Pulling into the truck stop Kelly found a parking space just as a lot lizard walked on by. Before exiting her truck Kelly reached for her hand sanitizer with a scowl on her face,  
"I can't believe I'm here."  
Picking up her note pad she exited, carefully making her way to the entrance of the Jackanapes. The smell of stale smoke lingered thick, with the scent of burnt greasy food, not to mention alcohol spills here and there that were left untouched. Kelly had to raise her hand to her nose as she walked and glanced through the inebriated crowd.

Kelly made her way to the counter and asked for Gene. Noticing her uniform, the bar tender motioned for her to take a seat, "Hang on I'll go get him."  
Dale the bartender returned shortly after with a tall 6'3 beer belly, dark haired man. Extending his hand to Kelly for a shake,  
"Hello miss, I'm Gene. Why don't you come with me to my office?"

" _Hi. I'm Kelly."_

She followed him to a dank, cluttered, hole in the wall, office. He sat behind his messy desk while offering her a chair across from him. Dale followed too and asked if they needed anything, Gene told the young bartender to bring a pitcher of water with 2 cups. Leaning back in his seat Gene with arms folded over his chest asked what he could do for her. Kelly began,

" _We received a complaint from you today alleging animal abuse. You mentioned suspicions of a dogfighting ring. I am here to take your report, what do you know?"_  
"Well you all don't miss a beat, do you?  
Dale returned with the pitcher of water and cups placing them on top of scattered papers of some sort.  
"Listen miss,… Kelly is it? I have a property not far from here. Along my drive here, I have noticed dogs bodies just tossed like rags in ditches. The other day I stopped and got out. This dog was beat up pretty bad, but it was mauled too. This makes me mad, because I can't stand this shit. I have dogs myself, and I have been keeping them inside after I seen all this. I want this stopped"

Kelly was taking some notes and asked if he could tell her exactly where the dog was found. He grabbed a map and pointed to Elk Head. Then he continued,

"You know we get truckers through here all the time. Word is there is a new family living in the out skirts of Elk Head. One trucker came in and described a lot that had a dogfighting ring set up in the barn." Kelly asked if the trucker had mentioned any names. Gene grabbed the pitcher of water and poured himself a cup and asked if she'd like some water too. Kelly thanked him as she accepted the cup from him. Taking a drink and swishing the water in his mouth he swallowed hard and continued,

"It's a family, a widowed mother of 3 adult boys. Margaret,…I think. Margaret Tanner is her name. Their property is right about here." Gene pointed to a rural area of Elk Head. "So what are you gonna do?" He asked while leaning forward.

Kelly responded to his concern,  
 _"I am here because you made a complaint today. I am following up with you and taking your report. With the information you've given me I am also going to investigate the Elk Head area. Once we have established that there is abuse, or dogfighting happening we will get the RCMP involved. The reason they haven't been involved yet is because no one has any real proof. The RCMP needs hard evidence that these nefarious activities are going on. So, is there anything else you can tell me about Margaret Tanner?"_

Rubbing his face now and swiping his hair back he looked at Kelly nervously. After taking another gulp of water he said,  
"Look lady, I don't want any trouble coming from anyone. I run a business here and if word gets out that I'm leaking info,…These truckers can be a mean lot. I'm just say'in. I've told you too much already. You have their names, and the area where they live. What more from me do you want?"  
Kelly took a drink of water and said,  
 _"I know these folks can be awful, but you called us and if you want this to stop,…if dogfighting is happening, then if you know anything more, I need to know."_

Gene remembered the family was from America, but that was it. He didn't say anything more except,  
"Thank you Kelly,… for coming out here." He stood up, and escorted her to the exit.  
 _"You're welcome Gene, and if you see anything again, please call us."_ She handed him a business card with all of the Alberta SPCA's contact information on it, and said goodbye.

The whiff of fresh air as she breathed in the crisp Alberta outdoors was,…heaven. She never thought that she'd appreciate the crisp freshness of the air before, until she walked out of that bacteria infested smell of, all things gross. She couldn't wait till she got inside the truck where she could pour the whole bottle of sanitizer over her, because the smell of that place was now embedded in her hair and clothing. Slipping into the driver seat she grabbed the bottle and put a liberal amount of sanitizer onto her hands.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Author:** GMoM

 **Summary:** want to explore what would have happened if Caleb had never answered the call (from Ashley) in 509 while meeting up with Kelly James. He is clearly smitten by this wonderful beauty. Could there be a relationship in the making, will he train her to bull ride or saddle bronc. What, and give you the answer now? Find out and read on

 **Rated:** K+

 **Authors Note:** Are you ready for Ch. 8, you might learn something you never knew before Well I should warn you; this one is quite long. You will learn so much more about my (all time) favorite character. Kelly James. Hmmm, though Caleb remains my favorite O'Deliciousness ! Happy reading.

Ch. 8

Kelly picked up her notes with the map, after looking at the address for Margaret Tanner she decided on the best route to take. The address was no more than a 15 minute drive into the middle of nowhere, a very picturesque yet desolate area of Elk Head. If she didn't have a map with directions she would have easily gotten lost. 

The long sinuous seemingly unending road took her deep into a densely forested area. The road turned off onto a long driveway that leads to a very dreary property, which contradicted how beautiful the drive was. Before reaching the main house on this neglected ranch Kelly stopped the truck and stepped out to take some pictures. She knew Andy would want to know what the property looked like.

The main house was an old style Lincoln log type cabin which was big enough to hold at least four bedrooms and two baths. It was quaint yet tattered. The barn was not large, but could hold three horses, which Kelly noticed were grazing in the distance. The yard itself was badly overgrown and needed some tlc. Behind the barn Kelly noticed another thick densely packed forest. She wondered if the property extended beyond the tree line. If it did that would be the perfect set up because the dogfighting would be out of sight.

Stepping into the truck once again Kelly drove up to the main house, with a spin-chilling sensation that something was off kilter here, she felt uneasy stepping out of the truck. Walking up the rickety steps, and onto the ghastly covered porch, the slats of wood were dry wrote and full of splinters. Kelly knocked on the door with a _rap, rap, rap._

A dowdy, cantankerous woman in her mid-50's opened the door,  
"Who are you, and what do you want?"  
"Hello, are you Margaret Tanner?" Kelly asked.  
"Why, who wants to know?"

Margaret was not intending on making this easy for Kelly. She didn't much care for the SPCA sticking their noses where it didn't belong. If Kelly wanted answers to anything, she would have to do better than that.

"Look, ma'am, my name is Kelly and I am with the Alberta SPCA. We have received complaints of a dogfighting ring in the area. I am here to check your property. You can cooperate or the RCMP & I can do this together, if you choose."  
Kelly reached for the legal papers to show the woman behind the screen door.  
"Do you see any dogs around here?"  
Kelly answered,  
"Ma'am we are checking the whole area including all of your neighbors and residents of Elk Head. Are you Margaret Tanner?"  
Opening the screen door and taking a look at the legal documents, the contentious women said,  
"Yes, I am. Who made these claims anyway?"  
"Thank you for cooperating Margaret, but you know I cannot give you that information. I will need to take a look at the whole property though. How many acres do you have here?"  
Margaret wasn't sure, "I don't know maybe 250 or 300."  
Kelly asked, "How long have you been here?"  
"We've been here for about 5 years, why? What are you getting at?"  
"Nothing Margaret, I just need to clarify some things. Do you mind if I look around your property?" Kelly asked, after she'd taken note of each answer Margaret gave

Scowling at Kelly, Margaret hollered, "JARED!"  
 _"Ya Ma, What Do You Want?_ Came a voice, hollering back from somewhere inside the confines of the house.  
"GET OUT HERE, BOY!"  
 _"Just A Minute."_ Jared hollered, again  
"NOW!" Margaret shouted, looking at Kelly added, "You gonna be long?"  
Kelly answered, "As long as it takes." 

Jared, who looked to be no more than 18 maybe 19, came up to his mother and said, "What?"  
Slapping the back of his head Margaret angrily demanded, "Show Some Respect! Damn it!"  
 _"OUCH!"_ Winced Jared, " _Ok, Ok … geez!"_  
Looking at Jared, Margaret continued, "You're gonna show this,… uhhh, Kelly around."  
Looking at Kelly Jared asked, _"Why do I gotta do it?"_  
Margaret was losing her patience, "Boy, Don't make me slap you again!"  
Jared added an insolent, _"Fine!"_

Jared was a gangly looking young man, who didn't care about his appearance. He was wearing a black tank top, his jean pants were two sizes too big and were belted just half way down his behind which exposed his boxer shorts. His dark hair needed a good washing along with a comb. Glaring at Kelly he walked her to the barn, which surprisingly the stalls looked well-kept and clean. She asked him if the property beyond the forest of trees was theirs. He said they were.

There were a couple of ATV's nearby and Jared said,  
"You take that one."

Kelly agreed, and off they went, through the dense forest. There was a sparse, dank trail that they followed through the eerie darkness of trees. Kelly was not sure what to expect, but when they came upon a clearing nothing prepared her for what she saw. That spine-chilling feeling returned with a lump in her throat as she choked back the tears. There must've been 40 to 50 hand crafted small shacks made form scraps of old plywood. In each of the flimsy shacks were American Pit Bulls, American Staffordshire Terriers, Bull Terriers and Bull dogs.  
In these make shift flimsy shacks each dog was tethered to bull chains that connected to metal pipes going six feet down into the ground. Each shack was fitted with metal small feeding troughs, two per shack one for food and water. Kelly's heart sank when she noticed that the troughs were empty, all of them. Some of the dogs were in better condition than most, but all had markings of being bitten, deep lacerations that had healed up and they were malnourished. Most of the dogs appeared to be starving because their ribs were visible as they watched Kelly and Jared; possibly wondering if it was time to eat. With looks of sadness, hunger and pain etched on each face Kelly fought for composer.

She had to stop and turn her back for a moment. She had to collect her thoughts and emotions and be professional in front of Jared. With a determined anger Kelly turned around and began taking pictures to which Jared instantly objected.

With a stern warning Kelly glared a fiery gaze at Jared, "Unless you'd like to go to jail right now, and be charged with Animal Cruelty, I suggest you back off and shut up, so I can do my job!"

Kelly continued snapping pictures while walking the grounds. To one end of this property she noticed two barn size sheds. Kelly asked Jared, "What's in there?"  
Protesting further Jared declared angrily, "You Can't Go In There!"

Kelly looked at Jared and stated, "You open em, or I will; or we can call the RCMP right now and they can open them for you!" raising her eyebrow with a death stare Kelly made her point.  
Jared opened the sheds.

In the first shed there were two treadmills. The dogs would run on them to increase their cardiovascular fitness and endurance, but one of them had a pole in front of it with a short chain attached to the top of it, where another smaller animal would be hung alive wriggling and crying out in petrified fear as the dog aggressively chased for it. Kelly raised her camera as Jared stepped forward in hopes to stop her, but Kelly was in no mood to challenge this miscreant any more so she snapped a picture of Jared standing between the treadmills and a Catmill/Jenny. Jared was not expecting that, he kicked the treadmill and screeched off out of there, racing for his ATV.

Kelly knew what that third apparatus was used for. Shaking her head her eye's filled with tears, as she remembered what Andy had told her about it. 

" _Catmills look like a carnival horse walker with several beams jetting out from a central rotating pole. The dogs are chained to one beam while another small animal; say a cat, smaller dog or rabbit is harnessed to it or hung alive from another beam, wriggling to somehow free itself and screeching for its life .The dogs ran in circles chasing the frightened animal. "_

Kelly knew that the small petrified animal was given to the dogs, after their training session was over, for a reward.

Kelly took more pictures of this building and its equipment when she heard the ATV again. This time Jared was with another older male. Angrily they screeched the machine to a stop and jumped off. Butch, Jared's older brother by five years hollered,

 _'HEY LADY,.. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE. NOW!"_  
Kelly angrily replied, "No problem, boys. I'm done here", as she knew the second shed was the actual dogfighting ring.

She walked to the ATV she rode in on while the two shady fellas rode back on theirs.  
Walking up to the house again, she noticed Margaret standing on the porch smoking a cigarette. Blowing smoke in Kelly's face she said, "You got what you need; get out of here and leave!"  
Kelly stretched out her hand and gave the woman her business card stating, "We'll be in touch."

Butch and Jared stepped onto the porch with their mother as Kelly walked to her truck. They were intently watching her when she raised the camera for one last snap, a family photo. Kelly backed the truck up and turned it around and drove off.

It was now 3:30 pm when Kelly pulled the truck into the Jackanapes truck stop to just sit, and cry. What she had just witnessed was extremely difficult for her to fathom. How can people be so disgustingly cruel? How can people justify this? Sitting in the truck she let the emotions she'd held back, come flowing out like a raging river. Once the dam of tears was loosed there was no stopping the torrential flow.

After letting her feelings and rage settle a bit she started the truck and headed back to the office. Once there Kelly handed Andy the camera along with her notes, and said,  
"There is definitely a dogfighting ring at Margaret Tanners property. We need to get out there again and quick."  
Pausing for a moment Kelly continued,  
"Andy, there are 40 to 50 dogs out there, we have to save them, we have to get them out of there. They're in bad shape."  
Andy reached out to her with arms open wide for a hug, "We will Kelly, we will. I'll get on this right away. Don't you worry, well take the RCMP with us this time and lock the Tanner's away for good."  
He stepped back, placing his hands on her shoulders he said, "Good job Kell, now go home. Unless you want to, I don't need you to come when we get them."  
Kelly said, "Thank you. Can I think about it?"  
"Sure!" Andy replied, "But let me know soon alright."  
"I will." She said as she walked out to her car.

Sitting in her car she thought this would be a good time to call Caleb. Dialing his number the phone rang, and then a delighted, jovial, voice proclaiming,  
"Hello Kelly, this is Caleb Odell!"  
Kelly smiled thinking she could almost hear that smile of his. Kelly answered him in a subdued, woeful tone,  
"Hey there cowboy, I could use a friend right now, is it okay if I come by after I pick up my horse. I could bring him with me, maybe?"  
Concerned with how distressed Kelly sounded, he said,  
"Sure, I'll ask Lou to set a place for you at the table for supper. Kelly is everything alright?"  
Nearly in tears again with a crackling voice she said,  
"Ya, I'm fine, and that sure sounds nice. I should be there by five o'clock. Bye Caleb."  
"Bye Kelly."

Amy walked into the barn as he hung up his phone. She noticed the look of concern on his face. Reaching her hand out and grabbing his arm she asked,  
"Hey is everything ok?"  
Caleb responded,  
"I just got a call from Kelly, and she didn't sound so good."  
"Oh, is she coming by?" Amy asked.  
"Ya she is. She'll be here around five."  
"Good, she can stay for supper. Everything is ok, you'll see."  
Caleb added, "I guess." with a doubtful grin.

Kelly pulled into Heartland and parked next to the barn. Stepping out of her car she saw Caleb and greeted him with a needy hug that seemed to last for quite a while. Finally they both pulled away as Caleb said with a smile  
"Let's get your horse settled in a stall, eh?"  
"Ok," Kelly responded.

They both walked to the back of her trailer where she opened to door as Caleb stepped in with the lead rope and escorted Kelly's horse out and into a stall. As her horse was getting settled Caleb, ever so gently, leaned forward and gave her a welcome kiss. Looking in her eyes he could sense the pain of her day and invited her to the main house for some supper. She willingly accepted placing her hand in his as they slowly walked side by side, together. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Author:** mlcsped

 **Summary:** I want to explore what would have happened if Caleb had never answered the call (from Ashley) in 509, "Cover Me" while meeting up with Kelly James. He is clearly smitten by this wonderful beauty. Could there be a relationship in the making, will he train her to bull ride or saddle bronc. We shall see.

 **Rated:** K+

 **Authors Note:** I want to apologize for the length of time that has past since Ch. 8. Several things in this Ch. were difficult to get just right and it took longer than I had expected. (note to self, 'stay a way from those stupid corners'!) Warning: You will find out more of what the Tanners are up to and how the dog fighting impacted Kelly. Dog fighting is a horrible reality in North America and is illegal in both Canada & America. It is a brutal world and Kelly will need Caleb more than ever. Will he be there for her?  
 **Special Thanks to TC:** Who encouraged me through the riggers of being stumped, but has also guided me along in some very special ways. Your input is such a valuable treasure to me. Thank you so much TC 3

Ch. 9

Kelly was pulling into Heartland Ranch when she saw Caleb waiting outside the barn. It was as if time suddenly slowed to a crawl as she watched him while easing her truck to a stop. Her heart nearly burst out of her chest as she took in his cowboy hat, jean jacket, and that delicious grin of his, but at the same time she felt numb. She had seen abused animals before, but never on the scale of what she'd witnessed earlier. It was beyond her understanding, and now her heart seemed empty. All she needed was a moment of - she wasn't sure - closure? Solitude? She parked her truck and quietly sat in her own personal pool of confussion of heaviness which had her gasping for air.

Caleb noticed right away that he should just let her be for a moment, so he retrieved Clover from her trailer and escorted the horse into a waiting stall. He rubbed Clover's snout with a gentle 'T-Touch' just as Amy showed him to do so long ago. He rubbed behind the horse's ears, then massaged a path down the horse's neck saying, "Hey boy, you're looking good. How 'bout some food and water, eh!"

He poured some food in a bucket and placed it in the stall. Giving Clover one last pat he glanced up in Kelly's direction. He saw her watching his every move. No longer in her pool of confussion, she was in love and adored how Caleb took great care of her horse. Kelly wasn't sure how or when it happened, but watching him now filled her broken emptiness with an enchanted delight that took her breath away. Her cheeks flushed with a heat of red as she beheld his presence. Yes, she loved Caleb and he needed to know.

***

The Tanner's were in the perfect storm of legal misery as they realized what just happened.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Jared yelled.

Taking in a long swig of beer, then drawing in long, hard from her cigarette, Margret was angrily contriving a plan to get out of this mess. In her mind the boy's had screwed up again and she was tired of it. Cleaning up after their messes was getting old. Her anger was at the tip of exploding and Butch knew better than to keep pressing his mother, but Jared was not the sharpest tool in that shed. He could not let it go.

"So, you just gonna….. !"

Smacking the table hard Margaret julted forward out of her seat. She glared at Jared, and poked her rickety finger in his face,  
"I'll tell you what YOU TWO are gonna do. You'll get those beasts outta here, and soon! The really bad ones you will toss aside, the good ones you will sell or auction off! You Got That!

Jared was too afraid to respond. With paralyzed shock he quivered and stared at his mother without a blink. He had seen his mother's anger before, but this was different. This may have pushed her over the edge. He dared not ask another question; instead he dropped his head in defeat, cowering like a rebuked child as he walked off.

***

Getting out of her truck, Kelly made her stride intentional - directly for Caleb. There was one thing she wanted now and that was the embrace of her cowboy's hug.

Caleb's phone rang at that moment.  
"Hello, this is Caleb," he answered. Kelly stopped due to this interruption, and instead walked to Clover's stall. Caleb kept his eyes on Kelly the whole time.

" _Hi Caleb, Linda here; I just wanted to tell you that Luke and I will be there tomorrow. It's still ok, right?_ "

"Oh hey Linda. Yes it's ok. We were expecting you, so don't worry." Caleb assured her "What time should I tell Jack you will be here?"

" _We should be there by 2:00 p.m. Luke is ready for some of that rest and relaxation. Caleb, please thank Jack for me ok. We will see you tomorrow. Bye for now_."  
Caleb replied, "I will Linda, and you two have a safe trip. Bye." 

He returned the phone to his pocket, and walked up behind Kelly. Slowly turning, she looked up at him straight in the eye and reached for a hug. He was compliant, and granted her hearts request. Closing his eyes, he let their tangled embrace last for what seemed like an eternity. Kelly pulled back first taking his hat and holding it close. She reached up with her free hand, running her fingers through his blonde curly locks.

"Caleb, I …" she tried to speak.  
Caleb shushed her with a kiss; a kiss that said 'I love you' with the deepness that reached the core of her being.

*Cough, Cough*

"Caleb, Kelly, shouldn't you two be headed for the house? Supper's ready!"

Jack greeted them firmly.  
" _Sorry Mr. Bartlett_!" Kelly added, sullenly looking at the floor.

Jack felt something was wrong, but didn't want to pry when he noticed Kelly's uncharacteristic melancholy. He quickly changed from Firm Jack to Gentle Jack.  
"I see you brought Clover with you. He's a good look'n horse. What do you plan on doing with him?"  
Caleb jumped in, answering for Kelly,  
"Kelly wants to train him for Saddle Broncs." Grining, he added, "I figured I could help with that."

"Is that so?" Jack added with a smirk. "With your friend Luke and his mother showing up anytime soon, when do you think you'll have time to train this horse and Kelly for saddle broncs?"

Laughing at Jack's question Caleb answered,

"Jack, it's not like. I figure after I see to Luke's needs I can help Kelly and Clover. Luke has offered to help with tips and pointers, so there's no problem. Trust me," he added with a grin.  
A guteral "Hmm. I'll believe it when I see it." and the raising of his eyebrow was all Jack said and did as they walked to the house.

In the dining room, Caleb pulled out a chair for Kelly, then prepared a plate of food and poured her some juice. She looked up and quietly thanked him, while caressing his arm. These actions did not go unnoticed by the others at the table. It was like watching a romantic movie playing before them, something the family was not prepared for when it came to Caleb. Ty and Amy quietly grinned and ate, satisfied because they automatically approved of her the first time they met. Jack and Lou were silently eatting, too stunned to look away, intrigued for wanting more while missing their significant others.

Kelly remained uncharacteristically quiet, not adding much to the conversations.

When Amy asked how her day went all Kelly could say was,  
"I'm just glad it's over."

Amy was almost put off by Kelly's quick dismissal of her day, so she tossed the thought aside, sensing that something was wrong and right now Kelly wasn't in the mood for small talk. She figured she would have a lot of time to talk with Kelly later now that Clover was at Heartland.

Caleb thought this was a good time to tell Lou and Jack about Luke and Linda's arrival tomorrow.  
Jack asked, "What time do you plan on getting started on Lukes cabin. Because Lou and Amy aren't gonna do it?"

"I was thinking I could start early in the morning, then once I'm done with the cabin I could turn out the horses and help with the feeding. Then I could tend to Clover." Caleb answered.

Lou added, "I'll leave out some towels and fresh linens. I'll expect you to keep the cabin clean, Caleb. If you need anything just ask, ok. You have to stay on top of it."

"I've got it Lou, really," asserted Caleb.

*** 

Jared wasn't really sure what his mother meant by,  
" _the really bad ones, you'll toss aside_."  
He was affraid to ask his mother for more clearification so he asked Butch.

"Listen kid, she wants us to dump them in a ditch somewhere, then get the hell out there so we won't be seen. What do you think she meant...huh?!" Butch said.  
Jared said, "Dude, we never did anything like this before. Man, this is bad. We're suppossed to leave em to die, Butch?"

Butch grabbed a beer and tossed one in Jared's direction, "I ain't looking forward to doin' this any more than you are. You wanna argue with her, go ahead, but I'm keeping my mouth shut and getting it done. You better do the same! You hear?"  
Jared wasn't prepared to catch the flying beer though he managed to catch it before it burst on the ground, "Hey... watch it man! When'er we doin' this?"  
Butch grumbled, "Tomorrow mornin' ... so drink up, boy! It'll be a long day." 


	10. Chapter 10

**Author:** mlcsped

 **Summary:** I want to explore what would have happened if Caleb had never answered the call (from Ashley) in 509, "Cover Me" while meeting up with Kelly James. He is clearly smitten by this wonderful beauty. Could there be a relationship in the making, will he train her to bull ride or saddle bronc. We shall see.

 **Rated:** K+

 **Authors Note:** I thought I would treat y'all to an extra long Ch. I looked and relized it was (nearly) 1 yr between Ch. 8 & 9\. My deep apologies for that. I wrote myself right, *smack* dab, into a wall, but I broke that wall down with a sledge hammer and it's truly coming together. So, thank you so much for your patience.  
Sincereley,  
mlcsped

Ch.10

For the Tanners this was a very excruciating day. Their legal misery had finally caught up to them, which is what Margaret wanted to avoid at all costs, no matter what that meant.  
They woke up at 7:00 a.m. Margaret began collecting all their essential belongings, while Butch cleard out the bed of the truck and hitched up the trailer. Jared had the disgusting, heart wrenching task of selcting the dogs for execution or discarding.

As Jared pulled into the clearing he looked around, his mind filling with excited pleasure as he scanned the scene before him. Walking the grounds just to be sure, his first impression was confirmed: the dogs - almost all of them - were dead. Some still showed signs of labored breathing, but they were too far gone to save. He heaved a sigh of relief thinking how his job was so much easier. If the dogs were still alive, he would have to execute and then discard them. Jumping on his ATV he drove out the back side of the clearing looking for a suitable location to dump the dogs. After riding for about 15 minutes, Jared found the spot. There was a big ditch just on the otherside of the creek. He would need Butches help in getting the dogs over there.

* * *

When Kelly arrived at work Andy was glad to see her. He asked her to come into his office and explained the situation reguarding the Tanners.  
"The RCMP are on their way right now", he began. "With the pictures you were able to take we have a solid case against the Tanners. We need to go back and get photos of the actual dog fighting ring itself. They are coming with us Kelly! You did a great job with your paper work and the pictures."

Kelly looked shocked that this was happening so fast, "Are you serious Andy?" she asked. They could all go to jail today?"

Andy smiled. "All you have to do is get us there since you know the directions. What do ya say, are you in?" Reaching out he patted her back and gave her a hug.  
Kelly was near tears when she gladly accepted this task. She wanted nothing more than to see all three in jail for Animal cruelty under the Animal Protection Act. She recalled a recent case where the defendant was charged a $10,000 fine for fourty-nine dogs being in disstress and for neglect along with nineteen deceased cats.  
The Tanners had fifty dogs plus the dog fighting training equipment and the ring, meaning they could face fines and prison time.

* * *

Caleb awoke bright and early as promised. After a quick shower he headed for Heartland and arrived at 7:00 a.m. Lou was pleasently surprised as she saw him walk in. She greeted him with a smile saying, "Caleb, you're here. Do you want a quick bite or some coffee?"

Caleb winked and grined "Thank you, Lou. I said I would be here, so here I am!"

Lou presented Caleb with a bucket of cleaning supplies, a basket of fresh towels and linens then said with a smile, "Oh, don't forget your coffee."

"Thanks Lou", said Caleb. "You know where I'll be." He walked out with his arms full of stuff while barely hanging onto his coffe mug. He placed everything in his truck and was off to the Dude Ranch. Forgetting about the coffee, Caleb carried the supplies into the cabin. Letting the stuff drop to the floor he plopped down onto the bed wondering what he'd gotten himself into. But it didn't take long at all for Caleb to remember why and who he was doing this for. Caleb recalled that day, watching as Big Ugly Critter's head collided with Luke's:

 _He was knocked unconscious, bleeding, and tossed like a rag doll, but still attached. Loud gasps and a long hush fell over the crowd. Luke was dragged throughout the arena while the other cowboys and rodeo clowns swiftly scattered in all directions to somehow corral the beast and set Luke's limp body free. It worked and Luke dropped like a sack of potatoes on the dirt, motionless. Big Ugly Critter came back with lightning speed reaction at Luke, trampling him before being corralled out of the arena. "LUKE…!" Caleb shouted from the stands._

Taking a deep breath, Caleb looked around an organized a plan of attack for in the cabin. He wasn't just doing this for anybody, he was doing this for Luke who was like a brother. Caleb wasn't the kind of guy to tend to his own personal needs first- he left that special treatment for the ones he loved and cared about. So the fact that Caleb was here cleaning the cabin meant more to him than cleaning his own trailer. He was going do this right and not let Jack, Lou or Amy down. He put his whole heart into this as he began dusting the furniture, window sills and lamp shades. He then took off the bed coverings and replaced them with fresh sheets and blankets, not forgetting to fluff those pillows. Finally he cleaned the washroom and sink, leaving the sweeping and mopping of the floors for last.

As he finishe up his chores, Caleb remembered the promise he'd made to Linda:

" _Caleb, listen to me," she'd said as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "There is nothing you could've done. Heck I couldn't stop him from joining the damn circuit, but you being there … thank you. He looked up to you, and spoke of you fondly. This is what he chose to do. All I ask is that you continue to support him and be there when I can't … eh?"_

 _"Yes Ma'am" Caleb said, and it was like a solemn oath._

Caleb wasn't about to disappoint Linda either. Looking around for this last seal of approval, he grinned big and wide. The cabin was ready and waiting, like a swanky hotel room for it's next tenant. With a hushed whisper a nearly teary eyed Caleb said, "Welcome home Luke."

Then he packed up the supplies and headed back to the ranch.

* * *

After looking around one last time, Jared hopped on ATV and went back to the clearing. Once there, he knew that the training shed and the dog fighting ring would need to be torn down, so he headed back to the house to get Butches help.

The older Tanner brother just completed his task when he saw Jared pulling into the far side of the yard. Margaret had put all of their modest possessions into the motor home and looked up just in time.

Andy and Kelly pull into the Tanners delapadated ranch ahead of the RCMP. With their lights flashing, they stopped their truck just infront of Butch's, blocking him from leaving. The RCMP followed suit, boxing in the motor home. Jared gasped with fear as he saw the life drain out of his mother and brother.

Margaret, no longer shouting epithets, simply let the cigarett drop from her mouth in defeat. Three RCMP officers approached Margaret, Butch and Jared, placing them in handcuffs as the Sergent officially asked them to confirm their identities one at a time.

All three grudgingly acknowledged their names to the officers.

"Mrs. Margaret Tanner, Jared Tanner, Butch Tanner you have benn placed under arrest pursuant to the Animal Protection Act for dog fighting, animal cruelty and animal neglect. Your property and all of your belongings are being ceased for further investigation. Do you understand? - Do you have any questions?"

The RCMP officers placed each of them in a seperate car, while Andy and Kelly began taking more pictures of the clearing. Andy and Kelly stood there in shock, slowly taking in the scene before them. For a moment Kelly couldn't move or say a word, so Andy asked her for the camera. Stoically she handed it to Andy. He then began snapping pictures while Kelly slowly and methodically walked the grounds. There was no food or water in the makeshift troughs and more than half of the deceased dogs were nearly skin and bones. Some appeared to have choked to death due to the tight chains around their necks.

Kelly picked up a crowbar and gave the padlocks on both sheds a solid whack, which exposed the equipment used for training and a very well-kept ring, which again shocked her. For how run-down everything else on the property was, the ring itself was quite elaberate with bench seating all the way around like a small arena.

Walking out of the shed, Kelly was looking at the ground in disbelief when she happened to notice a fresh set of tire tracks leading away from the clearing.

"Should we take a look?"

"Yes, lets see where it leads." Andy replied, with a long, hard sigh. That's when Kelly saw the Tanners plan coming together. They were not going to bury the dogs or call the Humane Society, or even the Alberta SPCA. They were going to dump the dogs to let them rot, like trash. The anger rising up in Kelly was something she'd not experienced before. The last time she was here, her anger was an emotional anger, one that letting the tears flow solved. But this... No, she was angry enough to hit and scream. As she turned to Andy, she let it all come out.

Andy swivled behind her with his arms completely wrapped around hers and her upper body. The only thing she could do was kick for what seemed like forever. Trashing her legs this way and that, stiring up dust, dirt and rocks.

Finally, the anger stopped. and hollering at Andy she yelled:  
"Let me go! I'm fine!" she hoolered.

"Are you sure? Because we got all day." Andy replied easily.  
Kelly yelled again "Damn it, let go of me!"

Andy released her. He was out of breathe as he said, "Okay, okay! I'm okay are you okay?! Listen up Kelly, you have got to see the good in this. Because of you and your hard work, the Tanners are going down! They're being locked up for a long time, alright?!"

"I know... I know," Kelly replied breathlessly. "That was just so hard to see. Why, Andy? Why?! What makes people do this to living creatures?! How much more of this is actually going on that we miss?"

"Stop it, Kelly. You can't think like that," Andy answered. "Because of you, three dreadful individuals are being locked away. You helped put them away."

Kelly looked at him "But, 50 dogs are dead!"

He reached out and gave Kelly a hug, letting her know that all was fine. It all worked out in their favor in hte end. They had done their job and if it wasn't for them - namely Kelly- those three would have continued on, killing how many more no one knew. Right now their job was done, it was finished.

Andy looked at Kelly straight in the eye: "Are you ready to get out of here? Because I am. What do ya say, Partner?"

Scoffing at his last remark, Kelly was suspicious about the 'Partner' comment. What was Andy up to, anyway? He never used that term with her before.

Uncertain of his meaning, she decided to just let it go as she quietly ponderd if he was hinting at something.  
Kelly answered "Ya, Partner. Lets go." 

It was now about noon time as Caleb arrived back at the ranch. He was hungry and exhausted, but he knew that the horses still needed to be tended to. He made himself a quick sandwhich and grabed some juice. Lou heard all the rustling going on in the kitchen so she came out to see what was going on.

"How's it going Caleb?" she greeted him when she walked into the room. Lou noticed the time, realizing that he was at the cabin for near five hours.

She had never seen Caleb look so worn out before. Something about caused a bit of amusement to stir in her. She was careful to not let it out, except for that upturned grin when she cleard her throat "Are you done with the cabin?" she asked.

After taking a big bite of this sandwhich Caleb answered with a simple "Yup." He took a drink and added, "But I still need to take care of the horses. I'm headed out there when I'm done here."

"Well, Amy will appreciate that. Do you mind if I check out the cabin. I just want to make sure nothing was missed."

Caleb finished off the sandwhich. "Sure, go ahead," he said. "But you won't find anything wrong." With that, he said "See ya later, I'm headed to the barn."

Lou wasn't trying to be intrusive, but she was curious about the job Caleb did. Grabing her keys, she headed straight for the Dude Ranch. Upon arriving, Lou strode for the cabin reserved for Luke and Linda. Right away, she noticed that Caleb swept the front porch. " _Wow Caleb, nice job. So far - so good",_ thought Lou. She stepped inside and gasped when she took in the whole interior. Scanning the scene before her, she walked around slowly, giving every nook and cranny the white glove treatment. With a "Hmm" she continued her inspection. The bed had fresh, clean linens and everything was dusted, swept and mopped. Stepping into the washroom, the sink and floors were even clean.  
Amazed that Caleb could do this fine a job, "Good for you Caleb!" she exclaimed out loud, realizing she needn't worry about the condition of the cabin any longer.

Andy and Kelly were now at the Tanner's house with the RCMP officers. It was determined that all fifty dog carcasses would be turned over to the Alberta Veterinary Medical Association, because someone had to do the dirty job with this rotten mess. Andy and Kelly were just glad it wasn't them. Their work was done as soon as Andy turned over the camera card to the sergent. Neither one of them even took the time to watch the Tanners being legally escorted off of the property. They wanted to get back to the office; both felt this was their longest day in a very long time.

They both sat in silence during the trip back to the office. Nothing more needed to be said; Kelly even dosed off for a bit. It was 2:00 p.m. when they arrived, and Andy had one last surprise waiting for Kelly. He officially was giving her two weeks' vacation with pay.

"Congratulations Kelly!" he declared. "I couldn't have done this without you. You really made an impact and you should be proud of yourself. Now go home and don't come back for two weeks, okay?"

Kelly sighed a huge sigh of relief and extended a hug to Andy, "Thank you, partner! Thank you." 

Turning to leave Andy's office, Kelly was shocked to recieve several "woots" and "Well Done Kelly" from her co-workers. She walked out slowly as they cheered her on, clapping and whistling.  
She was so thankful for the job she had. It gave her great satisfaction knowing that she was making a dent, however small, in the criminal abuse of animals.

* * *

Lou heard a truck pulling up to the ranch and glanced out the window. She knew this must be Caleb's friend Luke and his mother Linda. Lou walked over and introduced herself. Right away she noticed how handsome and respectful Luke was. Linda was a genuinely nice woman. She couldn't wait to get to know her.

Caleb & Amy came from the barn when Caleb recognized Linda's truck.  
"LINDA, LUKE you made it!" Shouted Caleb. He dashed off to the pair, giving Linda a hug. Then he hugged Luke, and introduced introduced them to Amy just as Jack stepped out of the house.

Stepping off of the porch Jack shook Luke's hand saying "You must be Luke." He shook Linda's hand "And you must be Lind. Welcome. We are so pleased you're here. Come inside and rest for a bit, Caleb will take you to the cabin later."

Linda was so grateful for their hospitality. After shaking Jacks hand she reached up for a hug to express her thanks. With that they all headed inside to relax and chat for a few hours before supper was ready. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Author:** mlcsped

 **Summary:** I want to explore what would have happened if Caleb had never answered the call (from Ashley) in 509, "Cover Me" while meeting up with Kelly James. He is clearly smitten by this wonderful beauty. Could there be a relationship in the making, will he train her to bull ride or saddle bronc. We shall see.

 **Rated:** K+

 **Authors Note:** I am so excited to be giving you Caleb and Kelly. They are so much fun for me to write, and now you get to finally meet Luke and Linda Collins (who were taken directly from the book 'The Longest Ride'). While reading the book my first thought was how nicely they would have fit into Heartland. They have a ranch too, in North Carolina and Luke is a Bull Rider like Caleb. So it wasn't to far fetched (in my mind) that they would be friends, and competing in the same circuits. This is where the birth of this story came from. So, I really hope you enjoy meeting Luke & Linda. (p.s. The movie is nowhere as good as the book, there are too many differences to post.) Sincerely, mlcsped

Ch. 11  
Caleb remembered Luke's physical state three and a half weeks ago:  
 _His face badly black and blue from the impact and stiches. His torso was tightly wrapped from several broken ribs and broken colerbone; plus, he was connected to machines, tubes and needles. It brought Caleb back to his own accident and how hard his recovery had been._

What a stark contrast from then to now, Caleb thought about that day as he happily watched Luke interacting with Jack, Lou, Amy and Ty. Three and a half weeks ago he left Luke in a hospital where he fought for his life. Caleb wasn't sure Luke would ever recover from that. Due to the injuries he sustained Caleb never thought Lukes recovery would be this successful.

Seeing him now, Caleb was relieved and in awe of Lukes inner strength. He had survived the worst accident in his life; nevertheless, he couldn't even tell that Luke was trampled by a 1,800 pound bull.

Looking back at his own recovery, he couldn't dismiss the fact that he had been addicted to his pain medication-a fact that he never really forgave himself for. Luke's spirit for life made him appreciate the Tim Fleming's tough-love style. He was glad Tim was there for him and now he could be there for Luke, if he needed it. 

Caleb's mind now drifted to the one person who was currently missing. He wished Kelly was here! He wanted to show his friends the girl he loved, and wondered if she was coming.

***

Exhuasted from her long day, Kelly stepped out of the soothing shower which seemed to wash her anxieties away. She was getting ready to go to Heartland becuse she knew how important today was for Caleb, no matter how terrible a day she might have personally had. So she put on her favorite pair of jeans, a dark green spagetti strap blouse and her brown leather jacket, while letting her hair dry naturally. She ran her fingers through her hair for a quick fluff while looking in the mirror. Kelly wanted to look her best, so she decided to put on some lip gloss. Now she was ready, and headed out the door. She couldn't wait to tell Caleb about her day and the two week paid vacation.

Kelly was amazed at how easy their relationship was. Her feelings for Caleb grew naturally since she wasn't contiuously walking on eggshells around him and there wasn't any need to pretend. He was her breath of fresh air, and she loved him. For her, she felt this relationship could lead to marriage. But she didn't want her feelings to take command. Her heart had been broken before with Hunter, it had been her feelings leading the way back then. Caleb was so completely different from Hunter. She had to be careful. Scolding herslf she thought, " _Oh my god, marriage? You're insaine, toying with the idea of marriage. Chill girl, it's only been one month. Holy crap!_ "  
She seriously needed to restrain her emotions for as long as they needed to be, or else she would lose her head, doing something she would never be able to forgive herself for. Moving too fast always leads to a trian wreck, she thought, " _Been there, done that. Ain't gonna go there again!"_  
If marriage were possible they would slowly and gently arrive at that bridge together, on their own terms and at their own pace. They wouldn't just take a flying leap of off Mt. Logan, then during the free fall suddenly think, " _What if we go, 'splat'?_ " At that point would be too late.She needed her emotions to shut up and wait their turn, letting her heart lead the way this time, straight to Caleb. 

***

" _Why on earth are you so nervous?"_ she chidded herself as she parked her truck. Looking one last time in the rear view mirror for some peace of mind, she was satisfied and stepped out of her truck to walk to the front door. Stopping before she knocked, Kelly readjusted her blouse and jacket, fidgeting around as she smoothed her jeans. Then with an anxious sigh, she rapped her knuckles on the door. 

In the house Linda was telling them all about their ranch in North Carolina saying;  
"I have the same amount of acreage as you do except your property is so beautiful. When Luke's father died, managing the day-to-day chores and upkeep of the out buildings fell on Luke. He's done a fine job, too. But the expenses didn't go away; they just seemed to increase. It's been difficult to maintain, but together we've done it. We're lucky to have each other."

Luke wanted to add to this, but there was a knock at the door.

The seatting arrangement was tight as Jack was in his chair and Lou was in Lyndy's, while Caleb, Ty and Amy sat on the hearth. Linda and Luke were on the couch. Amy excused herself to answer the door.  
" Kelly, come on in. We're all in the family room with Luke and Linda." she said in greeting.  
"Thank you Amy." Kelly said giving her a hug.

As they walked in, Caleb and Kelly caught each other's eye. She looked so beautiful and he looked so handsome. Kelly was taken by his cowboy good looks and just wanted to,... Thinking to herself , " _Snap out of it girl, but... look at that delicious grin, look at those jeans,..Stop it!"_  
The energy between these two was hard to ignore. Caleb could feel his face blushing with a hot firey red that seemed to expose his vulnerability. He thought for sure the others could see his heart beating out of his chest. He told himself, " _Man, pull it together,.. just breathe!"_

Jack and Lou watched with fascination as Caleb rose and nervously walked to Kelly. Lou wasn't aware they were this close and she wondered if they were an official couple. But whatever this was, she approved with a grin.  
Jack rose to greet Kelly with a hug " Kelly, come on in, we're sure glad you're here." He said fondly as Ty approached and greeted her with a hand shake.  
Caleb escorted Kelly to the family room and introduced her to Luke and Linda.  
Linda greeted Kelly with a smile. "I'm glad to meet you, Kelly. Just be good to Cale;, he's a good man."

Kelly smiled back. "Oh, I will," she said in agreement. "You don't have to worry about that," and winked at Caleb.

The one thing that concerned Luke more than anything was Caleb's genuinely good heart. He did not want to see Caleb crushed again because he'd never seen Caleb like this before, not even with Ashley. With Kelly, Luke could see that they were in love. He was looking forward to getting to know her better. He wanted to know who this pretty lady was that caused such a reaction from his closest friend. Looking at Caleb with a big grin, he said: "Very pleased to meet you, Kelly."  
He wanted to add " _And if you hurt him, I'll kill you."_ but he thought it better to not joke around with her just yet. He would save his lopsided humor for later.

Caleb had to fight with everything inside of him to not blurt out: " _Hey everyone, this is My girlfriend_!" which would have disrespectfully thrown her under the bus. It was too intimate a conversation and he wanted to have with her alone. However, he couldn't help softly kissing her cheek, saying "I'm glad you're here."  
Kelly gently caressed his arm. Smiling she said, "You're welcome, Cowboy!"

With that Amy asked Kelly if she wanted to join her in the kitchen where Lou was fussing around, waiting for the pot roast to finish cooking.  
Kelly nodded and the two headed for the kitchen to ask if Lou needed any help.  
"No it's almost done, thank you though. But I do want to know: what's going on with you and Caleb." Lou asked as she looked at Kelly.  
Kelly was a bit shocked, and somewhat embarrassed.  
"Is it that obvious?" she said shyly looking down.  
Amy chided Kelly. "Well yeah," she answered with a nod. " Not to be embarrassed about it, though." She looked unsure, an eyebrow raised in question.

Kelly pulled out a chair and sat down and she tried to explain, "There really isn't that much to tell," she began to say. "We ran into each other in town, about three-and-a-half weeks ago. He grilled some stakes for us, and we just hung out. We've been dating ever since. Now here we are."

Lou blurted out, "I don't believe it!" Shaking her head, she added: "Not the way you two were looking at each other. No, there has to be more."

Kelly pleaded with them "You guy's can't say anything, please. I like him a lot."  
Looking at her hands while twirling her fingers she added, "I think I'm falling in love with him, but he doesn't know yet. No one does, except you two."

Lou and Amy looked at each other and exchanged smiles. They were happy for Kelly and Caleb!

" He has fallen head over heels in love with you," Lou said. "Just tell him."  
With the tone in her voice rising an octave, " _Caleb, I love you'_!" causing both Kelly and Amy to laugh.

Amy shook her head, "Lou, she can't just blurt it out like that. The timimg has to be right. But I agree with Lou: he has definitely fallen for you, Kelly. But let him tell you first."

Lou checked on the pot roast one last time and saw it was done. She told Amy to get everyone seated while handing Kelly the mashed potatoes and salad. After placing the pot roast in the center of the table Lou picked up her wine glass and propossed a toast, raising her glass, she said looked around the table and made eye contact with Luke and Linda.  
"Here's to family; to friends," she declared. Then with a subtle glance towards Caleb and Kelly, she said: "Here's to love. Cheers!"

With clinks all around and echoes of " _Cheers_ ", dinner was served and all were impressed with Lou's good cooking.

To Be Continued 


	12. Chapter 12

**Author:** mlcsped

 **Summary:** I want to explore what would have happened if Caleb had never answered the call (from Ashley) in 509, "Cover Me" while meeting up with Kelly James. He is clearly smitten by this wonderful beauty. Could there be a relationship in the making, will he train her to bull ride or saddle bronc. We shall see.

 **Rated:** K+

 **A/N:** I gladly give to you Luke and Linda, while making you squirm, expectantly for Kelly. ENJOY!

Ch. 12

Linda, curious about the running of Heartland, asked Jack what they did there since she hadn't seen any cattle. Jack swallowed and answered, "Well, my daughter Marion, Lou and Amy's mother, was a horse whisperer. Injured and abused horses were brought here for Marion to work with, but after a tragic accident she—" clearing his throat, and with deep sorrow he continued, "after the accident, she passed on and Amy here—" pointing to Amy,"—has taken on that responsibility. She's got her mother's gift of training and gentling damaged horses." Linda was sorry she pried into their lives and apologized for the insensitivity of her inquiry. Jack reassured her there was nothing insensitive about wanting to know the goings-on at the ranch. Jack added, "Lou manages the finances and runs the Dude Ranch, where Luke will be staying."

Looking with amazement at Amy, Linda asked, "You are a horse whisperer? You must have been very young when you took over for your mother. How did that go?" Amy was happy to explain in her own words what she did, saying: "Well, I was close to my mother and I watched very carefully what she did. Now I just do the same thing. I don't whisper to horses; I just watch their behaviors and then I do a little research to help me understand where they came from. My mother taught me how to read a horse's behavior and how to include herbal remedies into their treatment when other techniques have failed. Sometimes I include the owners in a horse's rehabilitation and other times, the horse will need to be re-homed." Linda was quite impressed with this family and how they stuck together to keep the ranch going. It reminded her of their ranch back home except they did not work with injured or abused horses. They trained horses and their owners for certain skills in the rodeo, along with other things. Family was very important to Linda which was why she hated the life of rodeo cowboys so much. The rodeo pulled families away from each other and many times left an empty spot in the lives of the surviving families. But it was the rodeo that brought Linda and Luke's father together. She missed him terribly and feared losing Luke the same way.

Luke looked with admiration at Amy. "Would you mind if I watched you sometime?" he asked. "Maybe I can do the same thing, or at least try when I get home." Amy was honored by and his interest and welcomed him the chance to learn more about what she did. "Sure, I wouldn't mind at all," she replied. "But don't you need to rest a bit?"

With a smile Luke replied, "Thank you, but I can get around just fine, and I don't intend on anyone pulling my weight around here." Looking at Caleb he added, "and I don't need anyone waiting on me hand and foot." Looking now at Jack, Luke stated, "I will be more than glad to help you around here, so whatever you need done just let me know. I'm not just going to lay around and take up space. I'll do the chores as anyone else."

Giving Luke a hard look Linda rebuked him. "Like hell you will, Luke! You are here to recover and rest safely. You will not be doing anything that will land you in the hospital again. Do you hear me?" Then looking to Jack for some back-up said, "You will make sure he's not working, please, Jack?" Jack knowingly smiled and nodded at Linda. He knew exactly what she meant. While Jack was grateful for Luke's offer, he would watch over Luke with guarded interest like a hawk, knowing that he would have his limitations. He would not allow Luke to exert himself recklessly. Linda's concerns were justified and Jack was quite aware of that.

After a delicious dinner Lou, Amy, and Kelly took care of the dishes while Caleb, Ty and Luke continued talking at the dining room table. Caleb spoke up and said to Luke, "Hey man, I know you want to help out, but c'mon. You gotta be smart. Believe me, you don't want Jack coming down hard on you. Besides, I ain't gonna let you do too much activity, either. You have Jack," then pointing at Ty continued, "Ty here, and me to wrestle through, so just take it easy, okay?" Grudgingly, Luke gave Caleb a cold stare, but he knew Caleb was right. He hated not being able to do anything; it was how he got himself into this mess to begin with. In his mind, Bull Riding brought in the most cash and that was something his mother needed badly, or risk losing their ranch for good. Having their property auctioned off to the highest bidder was not going to happen, even if that meant losing his life. Linda, however, did not see it that way.

With Luke's accident, the bills came rolling in and didn't stop. Bull Riders didn't qualify for insurance, so Luke had to be put on Linda's, but it didn't cover everything, which ended up being quite a lot. Now Linda was in deep debt and her only solution was to sell the ranch. Luke wanted to enter more circuits. He figured he would win them and that would bring in enough money to stop his mother from selling the only home he'd ever known. But that was a big gamble; not to mention his heart wasn't in Bull Riding anymore. That was why they butted heads on this issue: they simply didn't agree.

Linda and Jack continued their conversation in the family room while enjoying a hot cup of coffee. Jack expressed more interest in what Linda and Luke did at their ranch. "Like Lou, I handle the finances which, I gotta tell ya Jack, has been very difficult after Luke's father died," Linda explained, "and now the bills are piling high due to Luke's accident. We can barely keep our heads above water."

Jack understood as he told her about the fire that had been vengefully set by Wes. "I get that," he said. "It wasn't even a year after Marion's passing that we had a fire in the barn which nearly wiped us out. I almost lost this ranch, which has been in my family for six generations. My granddad left it to me. I made him a promise a long time ago that I would keep this ranch and someday pass it on to my granddaughters, but it has been hard."

Linda nodded with a knowing smile, saying, "There was one thing Luke's father enjoyed more than anything after returning home from the rodeo circuits…" She paused for a moment in remembrance, adding a laugh of delight as she continued: "He would set up bales of hay and turn them into a maze for the disadvantaged kids in our community. Every Halloween he wanted a safe alternative for them and Luke would have so much fun researching different layouts, then helped his dad turn it into reality. We'd have hay rides and cotton candy, along with a full barbecue. The community looks forward to it every year. But this year we couldn't do it." She heaved a heavy sigh of regret.

Cleaning the dishes caused Amy's mind to drift back to the other day when she saw Kelly so uncharacteristically quiet. She hoped Kelly didn't mind as she asked, "How are things with you and Caleb?" Kelly was confused, "Why?" "I don't know," Amy answered. "It was the other day when you were here. Are you and Caleb really okay?"

Quickly, Lou looked over in their direction, wanting to hear their conversation more clearly. Kelly laughed saying, "Amy, things between us couldn't be better! I just want some time with him. Maybe he can throw some steaks on the grill again. We'll see?"

Lou quietly stood back, keeping herself busy with menial tasks. She enjoyed watching their friendship blossom.

"What was it then? You weren't yourself," Amy said.

Staring out the window, Kelly sighed, momentarily recalling the events of her past few days. Then looking down she grabbed the plate from Amy's hand and guardedly muttered, "Stupid, evil people!"

Confused, Amy listened without a word as Kelly laid out her recent experiences

"You know, I love my job a lot, being able to help hurt and abused animals." Looking over at Amy now she added, "Like you take care of hurt and abused horses."

Amy gave a nod of comprehension. "Did something happen?" she asked.

Kelly felt the rawness of her anger and the sorrow all at once. "Three days ago my boss, Andy, received a call. The caller had reported seeing dogs lying dead in a ditch. He asked me to check it out."

Lou and Amy in unison said, "Oh my god!"

The dishes were done and now the three ladies were sitting at the round table. Lou and Amy were quietly concerned, but Amy asked, "Where did the call come from?"

Kelly said, "From a guy living in Elk Head. I had to take his report and then investigate the immediate area. He told me about a despicable family, the Tanners, and gave me directions to their place." Now glancing down, Kelly could see hands were shaking and she could feel a suffocating lump forming in her throat. "When I checked out their property..." There was a long sigh before she trusted herself to continue. "I had never in all of my years with the Alberta SPCA seen what I saw: Fifty small makeshift shacks with disgusting, empty feed and water troughs. In each shack was a dog attached to bull chains, which were connected to metal pipes going at least six-feet down." Kelly paused to let that information sink in before further describing the horror of the scene. "Fifty dogs were starving, with bite marks and flesh wounds; each looking at me as if I were their saving grace, hoping I had food, water, a kind pat on the head or rub behind their ears. Or, to maybe set them free! I had to take pictures, because the caller was suspicious of dog fighting."

The atmosphere was thick and almost unbearable. "There were two sheds where the fifty dogs were trained to fight. The first shed held the training equipment, a 'CatJenny' and treadmill each equipped to hold a smaller dog or other small animals, fighting and squealing to stay alive as these dogs chased after them, trying to kill them." The lump in Kelly's throat burst open to pour out her tears, as Amy and Lou had tears of their own. Kelly laboured slowly as she forced the words out of her mouth. "The second shed housed the dog-fighting ring. After taking the pictures, I had to leave those fifty petrified, starving dogs to turn in my evidence. The following day, Andy and I returned with the RCMP and the Tanners were arrested."

Kelly stopped and took a break from her story allowing Lou to respond, "Well that's a good thing, right?" With red, swollen eyes, Kelly responded. "No. When we got there, all fifty dogs were dead. I didn't and couldn't help a single one of them!" She dropped her head in quiet shame as the tears spilled out.

Amy was in shock over the story but knew that Kelly handled the tragedy very well. She also saw how Kelly was taking personal responsibility for the dogs' deaths. Amy wiped her wet eyes dry and said, "Kelly, you put that family in prison. They can't hurt another animal, ever!" She slowly got up and reached out to her friend for a consoling hug, adding: "You came here tonight with all this on your mind to be here for Caleb. Kelly, that is amazing." She admired Kelly's ability to put others first—a strength Amy wished she had.

Lou also reached out to encircle both Kelly and Amy in a group hug saying, "What you did is more than I ever could have done. You should get a raise for this at least!"

Kelly lightened up with a knowing grin and said, "Well, I did get a two-week vacation, so that is something."

The three ladies smiled at that and Lou said, "Here," reaching into the refrigerator for a beer. She handed it to Kelly. "You need this more than the guys. You've earned it."

"Lou, she doesn't need a beer!" Amy blurted out.

Laughing, Kelly stated, "Speak for yourself!" and proudly grabbed the beer, downing it like the awesome cowgirl she is. She let it cool her throat and wash her pain away with a satisfied "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Caleb asked if Linda was ready to get settled in the cabin. With a smile Linda replied, "Yes. Thank you, Caleb, I am. Goodnight, Jack. I'll see you in the morning."

Jack nodded and stood up to offer Linda a goodnight hug. Looking over at Luke, Caleb said: "I need to get you and your mother settled, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Luke answered while thanking the rest of the family for their generous hospitality.

Caleb asked Kelly if she wanted to join them, and she courageously accepted his invitation.

With that, final goodnights were expressed all around, along with friendly hugs. Linda would be leaving in a couple of days, just long enough for Luke to get settled. Luke and Linda said their goodbyes to Caleb and Kelly.

"So, we'll see you both tomorrow, right?" asked Linda. Caleb looked at Kelly, then at Linda and Luke, stated: "Yes you will!"

With a round of more hugs, Linda and Luke turned in for the night.

Caleb decided to take this opportunity to get closer to Kelly. "Hey, since we're here, would you like to take a walk with me?"

Quizzically, Kelly glanced up at Caleb. "Yes, but why?" she asked, as she grabbed for his arm and held it tight. Caleb winked at her and said, "C'mon then, follow me." Obediently, Kelly followed saying, "Okay, Cowboy."

Caleb made his stride for the edge of the dock with the woman he loved by his side. He was remembering the last time he was there alone with anyone. "That was with Ashley," he thought to himself. "Now, I'm here with Kelly!"

The moon and stars shimmered above as their bodies nestled close, leaning comfortably into each other as they stood there. Kelly's cheek tenderly rested on Caleb's chest as her curls tickled his chin. They were wrapped secure in each other's love like a cozy blanket. Together, they gazed quietly into the night sky. Slowly and tenderly, he cupped her face in his hands, looking into her big dark eyes he brushed the tip of her nose with his and in a moment of surrender he exclaimed, "I love you, Kelly James."

She couldn't hold her feelings back any longer as she looked into his gorgeous cowboy blues and proclaimed, "I love you too, Cowboy!" Like fireworks being released for the big finale, their parted lips joyously came together as they declared their love forever. The sweetness of this moment was a seal upon their hearts that would not be easily broken.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

**Author:** mlcsped  
 **Summary:** I want to explore what would have happened if Caleb had never answered the call (from Ashley) in 509, "Cover Me" while meeting up with Kelly James. He is clearly smitten by this wonderful beauty. Could there be a relationship in the making, will he train her to bull ride or saddle bronc. We shall see.  
 **Rated:** K+  
 **A/N:** I promised you Caleb & Kelly, and here they are, in all their splendor! I know it's a short ch. but, do they really need more bells 'n' whistles? 

Ch. 13

This moment for Caleb and Kelly seemed to last for hours, and this kiss meant more to each of them than words could allow. They remained there in an entangled embrace for a while. Finally, Caleb broke the silence,

"I'm sure glad you're here with me right now, but Kelly, I have to tell you something. Do you wanna go sit by the fire pit while we talk?"  
"Sure", she replied uncertain of his intentions, but she conceded.

He grabbed her hand as they walked to the fire pit and he helped her into a chair. Caleb arranged the pieces of fire wood, lit the fire, then took the seat next to her, pulling his chair closer. He reached for her hand again and pulled it to his lips while his eyes stayed trained on hers. For a moment she thought, " _Great, is this his final goodbye? Is he,..."_

His soft voice and slow cadence stopped her from thinking anymore.  
"Kelly, I haven't said 'I love you' to anyone since Ashley. You have to know how much I love you," he said, looking down at the popping wood and burning coals. "My time here has to be focused on Luke. I'm worried about him."

Caleb now looked into her big dark eyes and he knew at that moment, he had her undivided attention.

"When I saw him lying on the ground in that arena I thought I would never see him again. I have to be here for him. Tonight when he offered to help Jack around here and take care of the stalls and do yard work, tears formed in his eyes. He can't do that. If he gets hurt out here Kelly, it will be bad. When I had my accident, I was giving up. My truck got repo'd, I was addicted to the pain meds... heck I even almost sold 'Shorty'. That's how bad I was."

He took a deep breath for a moment, because he wasn't sure how Kelly would take what he'd just said. Caleb wanted to give her some time to let it sink in. And when he looked in her direction for some reassurance he was relieved to see that she was not judging him or angry for putting Luke ahead of his own needs. She fully accepted what Caleb was saying; so he continued.

"But Luke is in a different kind of pain, mentally. He wants to get back out there and keep on going. He wants to get back into the ring. I've seen this before with other guy's and he's not just another guy, he's a great friend. Those guy's... some of them died; some of them ended up in wheel chairs. I can't let that happen to Luke. I promised Linda I would look after him and that's what I intend to do, and I want you to be ok with that."

Kelly felt his love for Luke and respected that more than anything. When you were a friend of Caleb's you were a freind for life. He deeply cared about everyone, and maybe he has a funny way of showing it, but that was why she was so deeply in love with this cowboy. Reaching from deep in her heart she explained her feelings on the matter: "Caleb, I would never come between you and Luke. I would never ask you to stop being here, or to go back on your word to Linda. He needs you and I get that."

"Good. Then you'll understand our time together - while Luke is here - will be limited. This is hard for me, Kelly, because I thought you'd get mad and leave."

Caleb look into the fire again, afraid to reveal his heart anymore. "I don't want that to happen. I'm not saying to stay away. I want you here," he said, looking into her eyes. "You could leave Clover here and Amy can help get him ready for when I train you for Broncs. She's good with horses and she can help you a lot. Then you'll have to come here -" a grin stretched the corners of his mouth "- and I can see you and we can,..."

She lead over the arm of her chair and his to kiss those cute cowboy lips. Pulling away she asked, "... And we can what?"

Caleb leaned back into his chair, all proud with that silly grin on his face.

Kelly noticed his body relaxing into his chair and said,  
"Caleb, how could I ever ask you to stop caring for Luke? You were the one who was here for me when I needed you most. You never pushed your opinions on me and you never told me what to do. You just let me unload my tears and never said 'stop'. I can't, and I won't, get in the way of that. It's not like you're never going to be here; you will be busy and so will I - so there! And don't worry if I'm gonna be all 'drama queen' on you, that's not my style, okay?"

She leaned back into her chair and reached across for his hand. Together they enjoyed an evening by the fire pit. She let her thoughts trail off to the distant future with Caleb. She wouldn't dare come between Caleb and Luke's brotherly friendship. If he was this atentive with Luke, racked up like he was, how much more would that atentiveness be showen toward her.

To be continued 


End file.
